


The Espen Norum Chronicles: Year One

by Rainingsparrows



Series: The Espen Norum Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingsparrows/pseuds/Rainingsparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows Espen Norum during his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Year One takes place during the Goblet of Fire book, and everything that happens to Harry and his friends, still happens here, only to Espen and Dennis, it's going on in the background as their story unfolds.</p><p>This is going to be a Four part series, ending with book seven and the events that takes place there. There is still a long way to go before I get there, but it's good to have a goal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey

“Hurry! Get on the train before it leaves! Write as often as you can and tell me about your days, OK?”

“Yeees mom, I'll write you tomorrow to tell you about which house I got in and- PLEASE DON'T! People are watching!” Espen cried out protest as his mom planted a big kiss on his cheeks before giving him a big hug.

“Be safe and behave, you hear me! I don't want to get any letters from the school telling me you've given someone potatoes for ears. Now get on the train.” she said as she guided him on board. Espen smiled to his mom and tried not to notice her tears before hopping onto the train dragging his giant suitcase after him in one hand and carrying the cage of his Owl, Hugo in the other. Moments after he was on board the train, it started moving and he could see his mom standing there all alone. He looked around on the other parents standing around her, all in pairs and waving to their children as they rolled past.

Madeleine Ambroise, was a pure-blood witch and had attended Beauxbatons in her youth. After graduation she visited other countries with her friends. It was at their visit to Norway to learn about the Norwegian troll tribes, that she had met Esbjørn Norum. He was a muggle and was clueless to magic. But she fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him. Her other pure-blood friends didn't approve of her love for a muggle, so Madeleine decided to leave her so called friends and stay in the Norwegian village with Esbjørn, who had grown fond of her as well. During those summer months they got as close as two people can be and they conceived a child together, but their love wasn't destined to last. As most of the Norwegian villages, fishing was one of the most important incomes of food there, and Esbjørn was a fisherman by tradition. He had ventured out to sea with three other men and never returned. The sea had claimed them as it had many other brave men and women. Devastated and heartbroken she went Paris to resume the life she had left behind while being with Esbjørn. Months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and named him Espen Aidan Norum, to honor the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with in a small village in Norway. She later applied for an internship in the Ministry of Magics department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in England.

Espen had grown up with the knowledge of his parent’s history and his dad’s death at sea. His mom never found another man to love, and Espen grew up without a father. The day Espen's letter from Hogwarts arrived months earlier, his mom was overjoyed. They set out to Diagon Alley days later to pick up books and other school stuff, but most importantly a wand! Espen had tried seven wands before finding the one for him. It was made of oak, 11 inches long with a hair from a Unicorn in its core. Mr. Olivander was very happy with Espen when he shot a stream of gold and silver sparks from it as he touched it. After that he went to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get his school uniform and robes. His mom hadn't even opened her mouth before Espen was swept away by Madame Malkin and put up on stool so she could measure him. Espen hated clothes shopping and started to look around the store instead while the women talked. To his left was an old mirror that reflected his thin figure. Brushing some stray dark brown strands of hair out of his green-blue eyes, he looked at his pale, skinny body as his mind had begun to wander into dark thoughts. He thought about how he had grown up without a dad and living alone with his mother as the rest of the family had pretty much disowned her for daring to have a child with a muggle and to bring this child home. Just months before he had been attending a school for muggle kids since his mom worked full-time in the Ministry of Magic. There he had learned to read and write and all the basic skills, other than magic, needed to attend Hogwarts. Espen had never made any real friends there, and was known as the quiet boy that never attended sports or never spoke up in class, but still managed to get top grades.

Now he stood inside the train watching his mom fading into the distance from the window. He could finally go to a school where he could tell others about Quidditch and talk about magic! He smiled as he dried a tear from the corner of his eye, straightened his muggle jacked and ventured into the corridor to find a place to sit. As it happened, most carts were full of kids, some more than others. At the end of the train he found an empty compartment to sit in. Just as he was trying to get his suitcase up onto the luggage rack, he misstepped and the suitcase fell back onto him. As he fell he could hear someone yell out and open the door to the compartment. He heard someone talk to him, but his head hurt so much he didn't get anything of what the voice had said. All he could do was to try to sit back up. He felt a small pair of hands wrap around his arm to helped him stand up. As his head cleared and the stars faded away, Espen finally got a look at who had helped him. It was a boy, with mousy hair and brown eyes and a worried look on his face.

“Colin! Come and help!” he shouted out as another boy with the same mouse hair, probably a few years older came in and helped Espen stand back up.

“Are you alright?” the youngest boy asked while he held Espen standing up straight.

“I'm f-fine... The suitcase was a li-little heavier than I had thought.” Espen said as he held his free hand to his head where the suitcase had hit him. The older boy picked up Espen suitcase and put it up on the rack next to his Hugo's cage.  
“Are you sure? Looks like you took a bad hit to your head!” the youngest said as he examined Espen’s head.

“I said I'm fine! Now, can you give me my arm back?” Espen asked at the boy, but the moment the he let go of Espen’s arm, the room began to spin and he fell down on his back again. Now both of the boys helped him stand up and got him to a seat before they both sat down still with worried looks on their faces.

“Colin? You coming? We found Evan and the others just two compartments away.” another boy had popped his head into the compartment looking for the oldest of the boys.

“I'll be right there. You want to join us Dennis? I heard Evan got some really cool stuff from his dad this summer.” the boy named Colin asked the younger boy, but he just shook his had and quickly nodded towards Espen and gave the other boy a look that clearly said “I want to make sure he is alright first”. Colin shrugged, looked one last time at Espen then went out of the cabin and closed the door behind him. Now it was only Espen and the other boy there. Still with his hand on his head, Espen now looked more closely at the boy on the seat opposite him. He concluded that the boy had to be as old as him, at least not any older by the look of his skinny arms and legs and his light build. His mouse-brown hair was short, but was clearly curled. He had a few freckles on his nose and his brown eyes now stared straight at him.

“Soooo.... What's your name? I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey” he said and put out his hand as to give a handshake. Espen took it and shook it before saying his name.

“I'm Espen, Espen Norum.”

“That's a funny name.” Dennis said smiling nervously at Espen. “Where is it from?”

“It's Norwegian,” Espen replied tired of this question, as it had been asked to him at least a hundred times over his eleven years. “My dad was Norwegian, but he died before I was born so my mom wanted to name me after him.” Dennis got a deep red color in his face, obviously embarrassed, especially now that he knew the answer to the question. He gave Espen an apologizing look before saying anything again.

“I'm so sorry... My mom died too, when I was little. It's just me, my brother and my dad. My dad is a milkman and-”

“Milkman? Is he a mug... I mean, isn't he a wizard?”

“No, we had never heard of this place before my brother got the letter from Hogwarts two years ago. And this year I got in as well! My dad could hardly believe it when my letter arrived, but he worries a lot though.” Dennis said with a serious look on his face. “The year my brother Colin started at Hogwarts he got petrified, by a basilisk!”

“No way!” Espen burst out. He had heard about the basilisk from two years before and the Chamber of Secrets being re-opened. With his mother working in the Ministry, she had told him about it.

“It's true! He was going to visit Harry Potter at the infir-”

“He knows Harry Potter?!” Espen almost fell out of his seat this time. He had grown up with stories of 'The Boy Who Lived'. His mom had told Espen all about him the year he had started at Hogwarts as it had been plenty about him in the Daily Prophet at the time.

“He does! Here, look.” Dennis took out a black&white photo from his jacket. It was a picture of two, no, three people. One of them was a younger version of Colin, looking as happy as can be. Standing beside him was a tall man with what looked like blonde hair, but with the black&white coloring made is hard to decide, with a wide smile who tried to pull a third one into the picture with little success. After a little while the man gave up and posed for the picture with Colin.  
“Isn't it cool?” Dennis said with awe as he looked on the picture. “Dennis sent us tons of these kind of pictures from his first year. My dad thought it had to be something wrong with his eyes when the pictures moved!” he laughed as just the idea of this was ridiculous. To Espen, this was nothing new as his mom was a witch, their house was full of paintings and photos that moved. Espen’s favorite poster was from his favorite Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons, and they all flied around the poster throwing the Quaffle to each other while smiling to whoever looked on them.

“Are you sure that's Harry Potter? It just looks like his arm... Or is it his arm?”

“I have more!” Dennis said excitingly as he pulled out five-six more photos out to show him. One of them was of a black haired boy lying on the ground squirming in pain with a broomstick next to him. As he looked closely he could clearly see the scar, a lightning-bolt!

“Did Colin take all of these?” Espen asked as he noticed his mouth was open in awe and quickly decided to closed it. All the pictures had Harry Potter in them, more or less anyway, some of him flying and some what looked like sneak pictures of him in halls and eating.

“It was the last picture we got from Colin his first year as he got petrified later that same night...” he pointed on the one with Harry Potter on the ground squirming. Dennis looked down on his shoes. “He got these developed before he went out that night, trying to sneak up to the infirmary to see Harry Potter as he was injured, but he never made it up. He met the basilisk in the hallway and tried to take a picture of it with his camera but the film got burned and he got petrified. But it could had been worse!” he said quickly when he noticed the look on Espen’s face. “If Colin hadn't tried taking that picture he would have looked the basilisk in the eyes and died instead!”  
A long silence followed this statement as Espen tried to take in all this information.

“So what about your mother? Is she a witch then?” Dennis asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Espen again.

“Yes she is. That whole side of the family are. I'm the only one in our family history that's not of pure-blood.” They continued to talk about each other’s families for a long time. Espen told Dennis the story of how his parents had met and how her family had reacted to her being with child. Later Espen explained how Quidditch worked and everything that had happened during the world cup in the midst of summer. When the food trolley arrived, Espen bought them a few Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs before they continued talking about what they could expect during their first year at Hogwarts. The talk never stopped and both talked so much that none of them noticed the heavy rain outside the window and before they knew it, they were nearly at Hogsmeade station. They quickly decided they should change into their uniform, Dennis had to run out to his brother to get his before he could change into his. They locked the door and pulled the curtains over the windows as they took off their muggle clothes that they had worn to the station and put on their changed into their uniform. Espen tried not to look too much at his new friend as he pulled off one article of clothing after the other and then finally stood there only wearing a pair of white boxer-briefs. His pulse skyrocketed when he noticed the rather sizable lump that pushed out the fabric at Dennis' boxer-briefs. The lump looked somewhat hard from this angle, but he decided to look away when he felt a rush of blood going to his own privates and he turned his back at Dennis. Espen took off his own clothes and put on his school uniform. He put on the charcoal gray trousers and started to button up his plain white shirt before he put on his jumper and tied his shoes. Espen put on his open cloak and turned to look on his friend. He too had finished changing now and they both they were just about to take down Espen’s suitcase when a voice echoed through the train telling them to leave the luggage on the train, as it would be brought up to the school later.

The train stopped and Espen and Dennis walked out and became soaking wet within seconds. Dennis spotted his brother and tried to follow him but Colin stopped him and looked on them both as he smiled at them and winked.  
“You two can't come with me now, you have to go him.” he said and pointed at a light from a lantern at the other end of the platform. It rained so heavy that they could couldn't see the one holding the lantern, but they could hear him.

“First years! First years this way!” a deep voice called out and others around them walked towards the voice. Espen and Dennis walked over there and both Espen and Dennis' jaws dropped as they saw a mountain of a man greeting them. The man was towering over even the tallest of the students. Espen thought he had to be at least twice the size of a normal man, and three times as wide! He had rugged black hair and beard and wore a thick moleskin overcoat. Despite his scary outer look he had a warm smile they could even see through the beard.

“Everyone here? OK! Follow me everyone!” the giant shouted out and started walking down a slope that led into the trees with the first-years following suit. After a little while following the giant’s lantern, which was the only thing they could see, they arrived at a lake. It was huge, black and it was storming! On the shore there were lots of small boats that the giant now walked towards. On the other side of the lake, on top of a hill they could see the faint lights from what had to be Hogwarts castle. By the amount of lights, the castle had to be enormous!

“A-are we going to use those to get over the lake?” Espen pointed at the small boats. Espen had never liked water much and ever since he learned his dad had drowned at sea he had never gotten on a boat if he could avoid it.

“Yes, they are safe enough. Just two and two in the boats please! We don't want anyone falling out into the water tonight.” the giant replied as he took a slightly larger boat for himself.  
They all paired up, Dennis and Espen shared one and both looked slightly scared at the thought of this tiny boat holding out in this stormy waters.

“Everyone ready? LET'S GO!” the giant shouted and the boats started moving by themselves. At first it went pretty smooth but that soon changed. Around halfway the waters started getting real bad! One huge wave crashed against their boat and Dennis fell out into the water. Panicking Espen shouted to the giant that Dennis had fallen over board. Students around him started screaming and tried to see where he had gone. Espen was just about to jump into the water to try to find Dennis, when Dennis suddenly came flying out! He crashed into the boat again and from the spot he came up, Espen could in a fraction of a second, see the tip of a dark tentacle slipping into the dark waters again.

“Are you alright? I thought you were a gonner for sure!” Espen asked relieved he didn't have to jump into the dark water. Espen had learned how to swim at the muggle school, but that was in a still pool. This was far deeper and far colder than any pool Espen had been to.

“I'm fine... Something grabbed me and pushed me back in again. I don't know what though. Did you see it?” Dennis asked shivering. The water must have been really cold and Espen wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Umm... No, I didn't. I just saw you come flying back into the boat. Let me warm you up. We're almost there now, I can see the shore.” Not far ahead, Espen noticed a long dock. As soon as everyone were out of their boats and on the safe docks, the giant rushed over to Dennis to check on him. He overheard then took off his giant mole skin overcoat and wrapped Dennis in it and they then started walking up a road up to the castle.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting

Well inside the students were met by a tall, black haired woman with her hair in a tight bun and wearing emerald green robes.  
“The new first-years professor McGonagall.” The giant said

“I'll take it from here Hagrid,” she said in a serious tone and the giant, Hagrid, nodded and left them there with the witch. McGonagall made a sign for them to follow and started walking towards a small, empty chamber off the hall where the first-years had to stand so tightly together that Espen's and Dennis' hands touched for a second. They both looked nervously at the other. Espen smiled calmly at Dennis, who in turn smiled back before professor McGonagall started talking and their attention were drawn towards her.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” she said before she explained how the different houses at the school worked and how the sorting worked and the house rules. While she talked Espen could hear the sound of hundreds of voices through the wall, almost like a buzzing. She asked them to form a line and follow her though a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall where Espen started to shiver from a mix nerves and cold. The buzzing of voices he had heard earlier, were now silent. The doors opened and the Espen got his first look at the Great Hall. There were four long tables in there, each one full of students staring at them as they walked past. What both thrilled and shocked Espen was the floating candles that filled the room over the tables and once he looked up, it was hard to not notice that the ceiling wasn’t just stone like he’d expect, but what looked like the heavens outside! Even though there was no rain, the occasional lightning flashed up there as the thunder roared outside. They were lead to a table at the front of the other four where the staff were seated. Dennis looked around and spotted his brother, gave him a double thumbs up and mouthed to him “I fell in the lake” and smiled from ear to ear. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of them and then placed an old, pointed wizard’s hat on it. Everyone stared at the hat. For a moment, there were total silence and then a tear opened wide like a mouth and the hat started to sing. It was a short song about the founding the castle, the origins of the houses and his role in the sorting. When the song ended, a thunderous applause followed as the hat bowed to the four tables and then became still again. Espen looked over at Dennis who looked shocked that a hat could sing, and then he smiled for himself of his new friend’s first look of real magic, which was nothing like a few black&white photos!

“When I call out your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table,” professor McGonagall said as she began to read from a long list of names.

“Ackarley, Stewart”. she said and the boy on Espens left walked up, put on the hat and sat on the stool.

“Ravenclaw!” the hat shouted and Stewart Ackarley took off the hat and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Boy after boy and girl after girl were sorted into the different houses and then it was Dennis' turn.

“Creevey, Dennis.” professor McGonagall said and looked up from the scroll.  
Dennis staggered forward and stumbled a little in Hagrid's moleskin overcoat as he walked to the stool, picked up the hat and put it on.

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted and Espen had to smile of the look on Dennis' face as he winked to Espen and then hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside his brother. Now without anyone to keep him calm, Espen felt sick with nerves. Then after what seemed like hours to Espen, professor McGonagall called out his own name.

“Norum, Espen.” the professor said and looked up from the scroll. All Espen could do was walk over, grab the hat, put it on and sit down. As soon as he put the hat on, he could hear a voice whispering into his ear.

“Hmmmm... You have a lot to prove for yourself and for others. But there is courage in here as well, indeed there is courage... Then I believe it will have to be... GRYFFINDOR!” the last word the hat shouted out to the Great Hall and Espen now shaking, took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table which thundered with applause. As he sat down next to Dennis they both smiled to each other and Dennis introduced him to his brother and then whispered into Espen's ear.  
“See that black haired boy over there? With the glasses? It's HIM!” he giggled. Espen looked down the table and spotted him, Harry Potter. He was talking to a red haired boy and didn't take any notice of them staring at him. As more new Gryffindors joined them at the table and the line of first-years came to an end professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away. A tall man stood up at the staffs table. He looked ancient with silver gray hair and a beard so long that he held in place with his belt. He smiled as he looked around at the students and held his arms wide in welcome.

“That's the Dumbledore, the headmaster!” Colin whispered to Dennis and Espen.

“I have only two words to say to you: Tuck in!” Dumbledore said with a deep calming voice as suddenly the empty dishes filled with food. Dennis made a loud “WOW!” and immediately started to pick a little of everything he could reach and putting it on his plate. The food was delicious and Espen started up conversation with the other first years that had been placed around him. He noticed there were ghosts in the hall too. He had seen a ghost before, when he was nine so he didn't even flinch but when he made Dennis aware of them, he got pale and almost jumped out of his seat. After a while the food was replaced with desserts. Espen who was rather full already managed to eat a portion of everything before he sighed and leaned back. The rest of the desserts vanished and Dumbledore stood up once again. He began to inform the students about the new forbidden items and forbidden areas but then he said something that made Espen yelp out in surprise.

“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter house Quidditch cup, will not take place this year.” Espen looked around and saw the look of the older students faces. A pair of red haired twins mouthes silently at Dumbledore, unable to speak in shock. Dumbledore then continued:

“This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing out the school year, taking up much of the teacher’s time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely! I have great pleasure in announcing that this year, at Hogwarts-”  
The doors of the Great Hall banged open and a man came in, leaning on a long staff and shrouded in a long traveling cloak. The man, now taking off his hood, started walking up towards the teachers table with a dull clunk echoed at his every other step. As he reached the table, he turned and shook Dumbledore's hand and muttering something to him before sitting down on an empty seat on Dumbledores right hand side. The man grabbed a plate of sausages and began to eat. The man looked horrifying! His face was scared and it looked like a big chunk of his nose was missing, but his eyes... They were what made Espen want to look away. One of them was normal being small and dark while the other was big, round as a coin and a vivid electric blue color and moved around independently of the other eye, which was staring at the sausage he was eating. Dumbledore spoke up again and began talking to the silent mass of students.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Moody”. Only a few teachers applauded and they stopped quickly as the students were still staring on Moody. Dumbledore continued speaking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. An event which ha not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”  
Espen immediately turned to Dennis and whispered into his ear.

“This year is going to be awesome!”

“What's the Tri-... What's it's name again?”

“The Triwizard tournament is a tournament against two other schools, I don't remember which ones, but they have to go through three tests and one is left standing as a winner. They stopped with it as too many of the school champions, died!” Espen whispered quickly, not noticing anything of what the headmaster said after this as he explained the tournament to the other students. But when Dumbledore announced that there would be an age restriction this year, Espen was disappointed. Not that he would have had a chance at all at winning, but students all around him were in uproar, including Colin who began shouting at Dumbledore. When Dumbledore explained that students below 6th and 7th year wouldn't be able to cope with the tests, Espen nodded in understanding. He had read about the cup summers before. The tasks the champions for the schools had to go through was rather difficult and challenging, and with him being a first-year, he didn't stand a chance anyway. After a little more information about the cup, Dumbledore announced it was time for bed and students all around stood up and started walking towards the doors. Espen and Dennis remained seated as they were still talking about the tournament, when they heard a boy, maybe 16 call out 'Gryffindor first-years over here please.' the boy was a prefect and were going to show the way to the sleeping quarters. They were lead up several stairs and Espen were just wondering how much further up they would go, when they reached a huge painting of a rather fat looking lady in a huge pink dress.   
“Password?” the lady said as she looked down to the prefect and the first-years.

“Boulder Dash” the prefect answered and the lady nodded and swung open and revealed a hole in the wall which they all climbed through and then came into the common room of Gryffindor tower. They were shown into the boys dormitory where their suitcases were placed beside their beds. Espen shared the first years dormitory with five other boys. The first was Nathan Radford, a blond, tall and fit looking boy. Next was Jimmy Peakes, a black haired and skinny with a slight tan. After that was Benjamin Warbeck, a short, blond boy with round glasses. Then it was Nigel Wolpert, with honey blond hair and a wicked smile. Lastly it was Dennis Creevey with his curly mouse-hair and deep brown eyes. They were all amazed to see the six poster beds with the deep crimson hangings and as each selected their beds, Espen and Dennis chose the two at the end by the window. They all changed into their PJ's as the talked and laughed and then went to bed. None of the boys were tired at this point and they continued into the night. One by one the boys fell asleep. Soon Espen was the only one still awake. He looked over the other beds and saw the top of the heads of his new classmates. Deep breathing sounds and the occasional snore were the only sounds filling the room. Then he looked over at Dennis and had to chuckle as he noticed that Dennis had kicked off his sheets and lay on his back with his arms and legs spread out. The loud snoring came from him! He glanced over Dennis' body once more and stared at his groin. No bulge there anymore. That meant that earlier on the train, Dennis had indeed been hard when they changed into their uniforms! Smiling for himself, Espen rolled over and quickly drifted off to sleep and pleasant dreams soon followed...


	3. I dare you...

The following morning the boys went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Espen's barn owl, Hugo came flying down to him to say hi and eat some of his corn flakes. Dennis didn't have an owl of his own and fed Hugo some of his toast before he flew off again.

“He is so cool! I wish I had an owl too... Never saw one before Colin sent his first letters. My dad almost threw the kettle after it when it came flying into our kitchen one morning. Would probably have hit it too if he didn't see the letter in its beak in time.” Dennis said with a smile.

After they had finished their breakfast, professor McGonagall came around giving out their timetables. For Espen it was first Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology out in the gardens and then a double lesson of The History of Magic. Both Espen and Dennis were shocked when professor McGonagall demonstrated what they would learn in her classes by transfiguring Nathan Radford's book into a falcon and back again. Charms were quite amazing too! The teacher, Professor Flitwick began the lesson by taking the register and then making various items fly around the room. Herbology were quite plain as to what went on. Professor Sprout showed them all sorts of plants and fungi and explained their uses. They even got to see a Venomous Tentacula up close as it snapped at them. The double lesson of History of Magic were the most boring thing Espen had experienced in his life! The teacher, Professor Bins talked on and on about the Gnome wars, which could have been interesting if he didn't talk with such a thin, creaking voice. By the end of the lesson, half the class were half asleep! With the first day of school done, Espen and Dennis went up to the Gryffindor common room and spent the day with the rest of the first-years. Espen and the other first years quickly learned their way around the castle, leading to them not coming late to classes as much anymore. Weeks flew by and before they knew it, October had arrived. Classes and homework kept the first-years so busy that Espen was barely able to send Hugo away with letters to his mom telling him about his days and his classes. Her replies were short but important to him. His mom were very busy at work in the Ministry, but that didn't stop her from sending him a package of some homemade sweets every now and then.

The first-year Gryffindor boys had quickly become good friends. They had in the late nights been doing different dares, most were innocent ones like tasting every single one of the colors of a carton of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, but soon the dares became riskier. They tried sneaking up the stairs to the girls dormitory, but when the stairs flattened and they slid back down again they gave up trying to see the girls in their knickers. Tonight, the dares would take a step further into naughty territory.

Jimmy Peakes had just entered the dormitory again after running up to the top of the stairs, hammered on the door and run back down again and he panted heavily as he jumped into his bed, flushed from the running. The other boys tried not to laugh when they heard a faint “Hello?” echoing outside from the stairs, they failed as they laughed long and hard.  
“OK Jimmy, your turn to give a dare!” Benjamin Warbeck managed to say between breaths.

“Oh I'll get you back for that one! That was the forth-year dormitory, and we all know who sleeps there.” he said looking angrily at Benjamin.

“Harry Potter.” they all said in unison before breaking into laughter again.

“We'll do a last one for tonight,” Nigel said seriously. “Who do you dare Jimmy?”

“I dare...” he looked around at the other boys, “YOU!” and pointed a finger at Dennis.

“And what's the dare?” Dennis asked not worried about the dare at all.  
Two nights before he had eaten a Cockroach Cluster like it was nothing. Whatever Jimmy could come up with it couldn't be worse than that, after all it was Cockroach Clusters!

“I dare you... To run down to the common-room, touch the back of the portrait of the fat lady and come back up, all without any clothes on!” he finally said, looking quite proud for making up such a good dare. They all looked at Dennis to see his reaction.

“R-Run down and touch the portrait, naked? Are you crazy?! What if there is someone down there?” None of his attitude from before were to be seen on his face, now pale with fear.

“I can check if the coast is clear.” Espen replied quickly liking where this dare was leading. The other boys nodded in agreement. They all knew this dare would be the toughest of any dare so far.  
“I won't do it! That is crazy!” Dennis tried to protest but he was cut off by Nigel.

“So do you decline the challenge? Knowing that if you do, you'll receive a thirty second punishment wedgie hanging from the wardrobe?” This was the most horrible punishment the boys could agree on if anyone declined a dare. After a long silence Dennis gave in.

“OK, I'll do it. Espen, make sure the coast is clear.” he said seriously gaining some color again.

Espen almost jumped out of his bed and hurried out the dormitory door and down the stairs. Down there sat two people. A boy and a girl, both looked like they were fifth years. They had held hands when he came in, but had let go as soon as they saw him. Both looking a little red they got up without a word and went up their own seperate stairs. Espen waited till he heard the sound of both doors closing before running back up again, panting as he came running back into the room.

“There were two people down there, but they went up to bed again so now it's empt- WOAH!”

Dennis had stripped down to his underwear, a pair of deep red boxer-briefs. Espen felt a familiar sensation starting to build up inside him as he took in as much as he could of Dennis' body with his eyes. He took notice of the pale skin, the tiny birthmark on his chest and how smooth and flat everything was. Dennis took a deep breath, slid his underwear down, and quickly placed both his hands to cover his privates. It only took half a second, but in that half second, Espen could clearly his penis. It was flacid, around four centimeters in length and hanging over his ball sack with a large amount of excess skin covering the tip, almost adding another centimeter. As Dennis ran past and Espen turned and fixed his eyes on his butt cheeks, which jiggled a tiny bit with each step he took. Despite this they looked quite firm in shape! All of the boys ran after him as soon as he was out the door, wanting to see the act being done. Dennis had already reached the portrait and were turning back when they got an eye on him. He quickly ran past them again, now with a grin on his face and up the stairs again. Then the boys could hear a thin scream and another boys voice yelling something that sounded like 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

It would have been funny really funny weren't it for what happened next. Down the stairs came the prefect that had lead them up to Gryffindor tower their first day and he pulled Dennis after him from his ear. Dennis had managed to still have his hand places safely over his privates which was a small comfort. This led to a lot of yelling and them being sent to professor McGonagall's office the next day. They all got detention and lost five points to Gryffindor each for behaving so stupidly just weeks before the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, but to Espen it had been worth it! Now he didn't have to wonder on what Dennis was hiding under his clothes anymore.


	4. The Party

Two days later, it was time for their detention. As they were so many, they were split into pairs. Espen ended up with Nathan to polish every single trophy in the trophy room, overseen by Argus Filch. It was tiresome work and it took hours as they weren't allowed to use magic. None of them had any experience polishing metal before. Nathan were half-blood like himself and had grown up with magic solutions for everything. When they finally finished and Filch let them go, their arms felt numb as they started walked back up to the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep. They had walked almost half way to the portrait of the fat lady when Nathan said something.

“So... I noticed something about you...” he said slowly and looked up at Espen.

“You noticed something? What did you notice?” he asked curiously.

“At the dare. When Dennis pulled off his boxers in front of us, you-” he looked around to see of anyone were around and whispered “got hard! What was that about?”

“Ah come on Nathan! We all get hard sometimes, it just happens, I can't do anything about it.” he said and tried to laugh it off, but Nathan didn't seem all convinced.

“Your face told the same story as your dick Espen! You got red like a tomato and you couldn't keep your eyes off him.” he said with and smiled knowingly. Espen wasn't sure about what he could say to any of this. Nathan looked worried on him.

“I won't tell anyone, but it was quite obvious by the look you gave him” he said shrugging his shoulders. “A muggle girl back home wanked me once, was pretty nice actually. She didn't want to-” He stopped and looked at Espen who didn't seem to follow the conversation at all. “What?”

“Wanked? What's that?” Espen asked as he honestly didn't know.

You don't know what wanking is?” Nathan almost laughed, “You serious?” When Espen shook his head he continued, “Come on, I'll show you.” Then he grabbed Espen's arm, led him to an empty classroom, and shut the door.  
“So you have no experience what so ever, no?” Nathan asked sounding rather serious. Very confused Espen just shrugged his shoulders. Experience with what? Why didn’t he just tell him already? Nathan sighed and got this thoughtful look for a few seconds, before it looked like he’d made a decision.   
“Drop your pants.” Nathan finally said.

“Wh-what?” Espen asked, sure he had heard wrong.

“Drop your pants Espen.” Nathan said with a smile, obviously enjoying himself. Espen couldn’t really believe that Nathan wanted him to drop his pants! It had to be some kind of trick. When Espen didn’t move or say anything, Nathan shook his head and walked the few steps over to him, went down on his knees and started to undo the top button on Espen’s jeans. 

“What are you doing?!” Espen asked in disbelief and tried as hard as he could to not shout.

“I’m…” Nathan said with his tongue peeking out of his lips, “trying to get this open. There we go.” He finally said as he managed to open the top button and slid down the zipper. Espen were mesmerized as his jeans fell to the floor, revealing his white briefs to Nathan. 

“Cute.” Nathan said as he got back up on his feet, grinning from ear to ear. “Now the fun begins.” With that, he quickly undid his own jeans and dropped them to the ground, leaving him too in his pair of briefs. Looking Espen directly in the eyes, he hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his briefs and slid them down, leaving them on the ground alongside his jeans. Espen couldn’t help to look down. He’d had been right, Nathan were not only fit physically, but he was big in the dick department too. Even though it was flaccid, it was almost 6cm and it got bigger with each second.

“Now I’m going to teach you how to wank, Espen.” Nathan said as he walked closer to Espen and hooked his fingers around Espen’s waistband. 

“You mind?” Nathan asked and looked Espen straight in the eyes. Feeling awfully lightheaded and his mouth unusually dry, Espen just nodded. As soon as Nathan’s soft hands slid down his pubic area, Espen shivered. Not from cold, but the feeling of someone else actually touching him so close to his own throbbing dick. This was unlike anything else Espen had ever done before. Then Nathan stopped and looked down. The briefs were stuck on the base of Espen’s dick, and with one final pull it sprung free, revealing it’s 8 centimeters. Espen had always liked the look of own penis. He’d seen others in the showers at school earlier, but something was different from the other ones. His penis had a lot of excess skin at the tip, so even though it was around 8cm hard, it had an extra centimeter of very sensitive skin clinging tightly around the head. Nathan got back down on his knees and inspected Espen’s dick and without warning he grasped it with his right hand and felt it all over. Espen gasped for air as if he’s just come out from underwater. This felt so strange and so good at the same time.

“Huh, it looks different than mine. Want to have a look?” Nathan said and got back up to his feet. Espen nodded and got down on his knees to inspect Nathan’s dick. Much like himself, Nathan didn’t have any hairs on his pubic area or anywhere around it. And like Espen, Nathan had a foreskin, but not as much as himself. Espen estimated Nathan’s dick to be around 9cm, maybe a little less, curving slightly to the right. Satisfied, he got back on his feet. Without a word, Nathan wrapped his fingers around his own dick and started to move the hand up and down the shaft.  
“This… is wanking. Try it.” He said, biting his lower lip. Espen did as Nathan, wrapped his fingers around his shaft, and moved his hand up and down. It felt a little weird, nothing extraordinary, but OK. Nathan then said, “the best thing to do while wanking is to picture something really… hot.” He said as he closed his eyes, then he continued “for example, you could picture… Dennis.” He finished and opened his eyes and looked Espen in his eyes. Then he grinned as Espen blushed slightly. Minutes went by and Espen started to get tired from moving his hand up and down as nothing much was happening. By the sound of it, Nathan was tired too. He was breathing heavily and he looked hot. Then Espen stopped and started to pull his briefs back up. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Nathan as he opened his eyes and stopped as well. 

“You finished?” he asked, panting a little. 

“I didn’t feel anything… Why would you do this in the firstplace?”

“Because it feels fantastic! You gasped when I touched you down there earlier, right? Tell me it didn’t feel good.” Nathan asked as he got back to wanking. Espen thought it over for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess, but that was when you did it. It just feels weird when I do it.”

“Fine. I’m closing in now, you mind doing me then?” Nathan asked and gave Espen a puppy eye look, which looked very weird with him standing there naked from the waist down. 

“Sure.” Espen said and took the one step that separated them and moved his hand down towards Nathan’s hard dick. As soon as he wrapped his fingers around it, Nathan started to moan.

“Sorry,” he said, “continue please.” Espen got back to what he was doing and started to notice how soft the skin on Nathan’s dick was and how good it felt in his hands. He noticed how hot it was and how the head underneath was revealed when his hand was all at the base of Nathan’s dick.

“Some of the older boys back home told me about this, waking.” he said making weird expressions and closing his eyes every now and then. “since then I've done it almost every day, and as I was saying before, I got this muggle girl down the street to wank me once.” he said winking to Espen.

“Why?” Espen said, not seeing the point of this as nothing happened other than what looked like pain judging from Nathan's expressions.

“Because it feels bloody fantastic, that's why! Don't stop, go a li-little faster...” his breathing getting shorter and faster. How could this tire Nathan out? It was him doing all the work and it was his arm that was starting to get tired. Nathan had started making soft moans and kept saying 'Don't stop' and 'Almost there now' before he, without warning cried out, almost like he was in pain, jolted his hips forward and curled his feet as Espen felt Nathan's dick twitch in his grip. Shocked and a little bit scared, he saw something come out from it. It shot against his face and landed on his cheek. 

“What was that?!” Espen asked as he dried what ever it was from his cheek with his free hand. His other one was still wrapped around Nathan's dick.

“That, was better than expected.” he said when he caught his breath again and sat up and looked at Espen. “I just came, and shot cum it seems,” he added when looked on Espen's face “You should try it again sometime, by yourself first to see what it's like. It comes down to your mood, sometimes you just know. It’ll feel fantastic, I guarantee it!” then put on his briefs and jeans and walked out, leaving Espen with more questions than answers. The days that followed they never talked about what had happened in the empty class room on the 7th floor or what had been said there.

 

Espen tried wanking himself a few days after, but again nothing happened. He tried doing like he did to Nathan, but it didn't seem to work. He didn't feel 'bloody fantastic' after it or shoot anything in anyones face. All he felt was an urge to pee, which was a lot harder when he was hard! He concluded that Nathan had somehow tricked him, wanting to make Espen look like an idiot doing this, but if he did... Why hadn't Nathan said anything or made fun of him yet?

 

“Norum, wait a minute. I need to have a word with you before you leave.” professor McGonagall said waving for him to come forth to her desk. It had been a week since the detention now and the professor had still been mad about the incident the day before.

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will ever likely learn here at Hogwarts, Norum. And I've been teaching Transfiguration here for almost 40 years now.” she said before she took out a book from her desk drawer and pushed it towards him. “This is the transfiguration book that the third-years use for my classes. I want you to read it as often as you can. I believe you will find it interesting and a lot more challenging.” she said and paused for a second and she got a serious look on her face.

“I have never done this before for a student, but I have also never seen such natural talent for Transfiguration before either.” Professor McGonagall took the box they had all put their work from today’s class in, which were making matches into needles and picked up a shiny silver needle and showed it to him.

“This is the work you submitted today. Most of the others don't have a change at all, it is after all their first try, but not you Norum. It is perfect in every way possible. I could not have done it any better myself.” she said as she did something Espen had never seen before. She smiled.

“Th-thank you professor!” he said as he looked on the book cover. In silver printing, it said 'Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch'.

“You will get different homework than the others, only the theoretical aspects of it and you will follow the practical forms under supervision here in my classes. Now hurry off or you will be late for your Potions lesson with Professor Snape. And I don't want to hear that you've transfigured the common room couches into... something other than couches!” she said and sent him away. As he walked with Dennis, who had waited for him outside the classroom, Espen thought about what Professor McGonagall had said. 'Perfect in every way possible.' No one had ever told him something like that before. Now he smiled as he walked down the stairs with Dennis, not listening to anything he said.

30th October came sooner than anyone would expect and the day that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were set to arrive to Hogwarts had arrived. The day were cut almost in half as the whole school had to assemble in front of the castle to greet their guests. As the Beauxbatons wagon came flying Dennis argued with another first-year student about the wagon being either a dragon or a flying house, he won. The Beauxbatons students were all fair looking but seemed arrogant in return while the Durmstrang students seemed scary at first, but that was only from their huge, shaggy cloaks which made them look twice as big! And they even had a celebrity with them. Victor Krum, the Hungarian Seeker who Espen had seen catching the Snitch at the World Cup! Soon the welcoming feast for their guests started and Espen and Dennis were quite furious that Victor Krum sat down at the Slytherin table, and not with them! Dennis remembered Espen going on and on about Krum when they talked on the train, so he felt he had to be furious at the Slytherins for stealing their celebrity from them and as it was the Slytherins, it was easy. The feast lasted what felt like hours. Everyone was too excited about this 'Impartial' judge that would pick out the school champions for the Triwizard cup and finally Dumbledore got up and spoke to the dead silent mass of students. After a quick introduction of the four other judges announced that it would be the Goblin of Fire would that would pick out the school champions. The Goblet would be placed out in the hall and only students at seventeen or older could submit their names to the Goblet. The feast ended and they all went up to their respective dormitories.  
The next day were Halloween. Students from all houses submitted their names to the Goblet, and a few under age students tried, ending up with a long white beard instead. Finally the day ended and the second feast in two days started. Like the day before everyone were almost only waiting for Dumbledore to finish eating so they would learn who Hogwarts champion would be. When Dumbledore finally finished and the Goblet of Fire revealed it would be Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Victor Krum for Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts. As everyone thought the picking were over and Dumbledore continued talking, a forth name came up. Harry Potter. Every single face in the room stared at Potter, who sat only a few seats down from Espen and Dennis. As he quietly walked up and into the room the Champions were going to wait for further instructions, not a word was spoken. As soon as Potter had closed the door behind him and the rest of the staff gone after, the whispering started.

“He... He's in!” Colin Creevey said in awe and that started the flow of shocked and somewhat happy comments from the Gryffindors. When Potter came back to the Gryffindor common room, they were waiting for him. Everyone wanted to know how he had managed to fool Dumbledore's age limit without getting a beard! Espen didn't see much of Dennis Creevey, as he was with his brother trying to get any information out of Potter.

“Espen? Do you have a minute?” it was Nathan Radford and he looked like he was in some discomfort for some reason. Making a sign for Espen to follow, they walked up to the dormitories, where they were sure no one would bother them

“I've been wanting to talk to you about something, and I can't tell anybody else about it..” he gave Espen an apologizing look then dropped his pants and revealed he didn't have any underwear on. His penis was hard like before and kind of pulsated, like it was trying to get harder, but couldn't.

“I've been hard for almost two days straight, it won't go down! And wanking myself doesn't seem to do the trick,” he paused a second to look down on his painfully hard penis before continuing “it's not good enough to last, if you know what I mean.” he finished and looked up at Espen again looking quite desperate.

“I'll do it again, but you'll need to teach me how to do it myself this time! I've tried to do it but I just feel stupid!” Espen said a bit mad with the situation.

“OK, whatever it takes. Drop your pants and sit on the bed!” Nathan said but when Espen didn't react right away, he got down on his knees and started to unbutton his pants for him! Whatever Espen had expected, this wasn't it! Once his pants and boxer-briefs had fallen to the floor and Espen's penis was out in the open, it revealed his almost 8cm long penis, bending slightly to the upper left left with his tiny balls hanging between his legs.

“Ohh, you're actually pretty big Espen!” he said and smiled up at him. “Not as big as mine, but still pretty big! And you've got a lot of skin too.” he said and put his fingers at the sensitive skin tip. Espen gave out a sharp yelp of surprise as he felt Nathan's soft fingers touch the tip, before he wrapped his hand around Espen's penis and started wanking him. Slowly but surely the feeling build up and soon Espen was moaning. This was nothing like when he had done this himself, when he just got bored! The feeling of someone else hands on his most sacred and personal place was amazing! Espen didn't last very long, and he soon pushed his hips forth and almost stabbed Nathan with his twitching dick.

“Hmmmmmm....” Nathan hummed and studied Espen's penis up close. “No cum.”

“W-what?” still panting slightly.

“Cum. The wet stuff I shot out from my dick, you don't have it yet.”

“Why not?” Espen asked a little offended as this was quite unfair! He wanted to shoot wet sticky stuff at Nathan's face too!

“You're probably not old enough yet,” he said and got up from his knees. Nathan was still rock hard and guided Espen's hand down to his pulsating dick. “Your turn now.”

With his hand now resting on Nathan's pretty much straight dick, maybe pointing a little upwards, Espen got down to his knees and wrapped one hand around Nathan's dick and got to work. Immediately Nathan started moaning, he must have been quite frustrated not being able to do a good wank by himself. Espen looked up at Nathan's face, he had his eyes closed and bit his lower lip slightly as he mumbled, 'Yes... That's it... Keep going...' then Espen got an idea. With his free hand, he reached around Nathan and started to caress his butt. This move got Nathan to open his eyes, but he didn't protest.

“Keep going. Almost there now.”

“Warn me this time before you-” Espen tried to say, but too late. Nathan jolted and sprayed a much larger amount of this cum stuff towards his face and Espen quickly closed his eyes. Two big burst then two smaller ones. The first one hit Espen over his nose, the second hit his lower lip and jaw. The two small ones just dribbled out and landed on Espen's chest and on the floor.  
“S-sorry! I didn't mean to-”

“It's OK! I'm-I'm fine!” Espen said and opened his eyes again. Nathan looked genuinely sorry but he gave him an apologizing smile.

“That was even better than before Espen, THANK YOU!” he said and got to his knees and gave Espen a hug. The scene must have looked very odd. Two boys, naked from the waist down, on their knees, giving each other a long hug. Nathan was the first to release from the hug, then took a good look on Espen's face, took a finger and scooped up some of the cum from his face.

“Eheh... Sorry about that, again.” he said before he to Espen's horror took the finger into his mouth and suckled on it. “I couldn't control it, it was just too good and look,” he looked down to his penis who now was completely flaccid, “it worked!” They both got dressed again, cleaned the rest of the cum from Espen's face and went down to the party again. But Potter weren't to be seen and had probably went to bed.

“We might as well go to bed too.” Nathan said and scratched his head. They went back up the way they came, and soon the rest of the boys came in and changed into PJ's and drifted off to sleep.


	5. The First Task

For the next three weeks Espen and Nathan became close friends and started hanging out in the absence of Dennis, who now were pretty much stalking Harry Potter with his brother. Espen saw Dennis and Colin steal around fifty “Potter stinks” marks and when they asked why Colin simply answered “To make them support Harry of course!” and walked up to the Gryffindor common room with his brother. Around the school there was talking about what the first trial the Champions would go through would be. Espen heard a six-year, who had it from 'reliable sources' that it would be some sort of beasts the Champions would have to battle.

“What sort of 'beasts'?” Espen had asked curiously

“Ohh you know... Manticores, Chimeras and such...” the six-year said and winked at Espen before walking away, leaving Espen in awe hoping for seeing a Chimera soon, but the reality would be even better than that. 24th November came sooner than anyone could have expected and the day for the First Task were upon them. As the first-years walked to it's location they were discussing about how the Champions would defeat a Manticore when they suddenly heard a large roar.

“What is that?!” asked Benjamin stopping dead in his tracks and looked at the enclosure everyone were walking towards.

“Sounds... Big!” Jimmy answered looking a little pale. The other boys looked at each other and ran past all the other students to get to the enclosure first. As they sat down they could see a huge arena with a even larger gate on one side and a small tent entrance on the other. It wasn't before the first Champion came in that the dragon were shown in. It was a huge, some sort of sapphire blue with a really short and pointed snout that made it look like it had a claw for a head.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Dennis shouted when he saw the huge dragon enter the arena. First came Cedric Diggory who looked terrified for almost a minute before he did anything. With his wand he transfigured a rock on the ground into a dog, a Labrador to be exact. The dog ran around the blue dragon who followed it with it's large yellow eyes. Cedric sneaked forwards but when he almost had the egg, the dragon changed it's mind. When it saw Cedric's hands on the egg it roared and as Diggory ran away, it shot a large fireball at him. He tried to put it out with a beam of water, but it wasn't enough. The fireball hit Cedric's arm and he fell over, but quickly got up again. The dragon was furious and tried another fireball, but Cedric was too far away.

The next dragon looked quite ordinary. It was huge like the other one, but green in color, with two short horns on it's head. Delacour stood there with a determined look on her face and then tried casting a variety of spells at it, none which seemed to have any effect before she conjured some sort of blue mist that flew slowly towards the green dragon. The dragon tried to breathe fire at it but nothing made it go any slower. When the mist finally hit the dragon looked like it were going to fall asleep and Delacour moved forwards when the dragon suddenly snored and it shot a gust of fire at her which made her skirt catch fire. She put it out with some water from her wand, and ran to the eggs the dragon had placed safely between it's legs. A second later she ran away again with an golden egg held tightly in her arms.

Then it was Victor Krum's turn. He came in to the arena looking like he didn't have a single care in the whole world when he looked as his dragon were lead into the arena. A scarlet red, Asian dragon of some sort. It's long tail were just like in paintings Espen had seen on books. Krum didn't waste any time trying different spells but cast a red light from his wand that hit the dragon in it's eyes. The red dragon let out a painful roar and then hassled all over the place, whipping it's long tail as it screamed in pain. From what Espen could see, it even destroyed some of the normal eggs as it rampaged down there, but Krum got his egg and walked calmly as the dragon continued to roar.

“Wow... This is amazing!”! Dennis said and looked with a glass like look as the dragon were put to sleep and brought out of the arena. “Next is Harry! I can't wait!” he said and jumped up and down in his seat. Espen were just going to say he looked ridiculous when he saw in the corner of his eyes a boy with strawberry blond hair that tried to sneak away from the sitting area. It was Nigel, and he wasn't alone. The same prefect that had busted them a month ago had his arm around Nigel's shoulder and lead him down the stairs. Finding this very odd, he decided to follow them. When he got down the pair of stairs he saw them go around the corner and into the woods which the stadium were set outside. Espen crouched down and tried to sneak as quiet as possible to where Nigel and the prefect had gone. Soon Espen could hear the low voice of the prefect.

“You're getting better at this..” he were mumbling when Espen looked around a large tree that could hide his tiny figure, but what Espen saw almost made him shout out in surprise. On a large log the prefect sat with his pants open and a large, hard dick pointing out from him and kneeling beside him was Nigel looking a little flushed and mumbled a 'thank you' in return as he wanked the prefects dick! Espen felt his own dick get harder by the second as he saw Nigel move his hand up and down the shaft and hearing the prefect moaning. Not really thinking about it, Espen slid his hand on the inside of his own pants and into his boxers to fondle his 8cm dick which were now pulsing painfully from being so hard.   
“Keep going Nigel... You're doing great. We're almost there now little man.” the prefect said and closed his eyes, grabbed hold of Nigel's shoulders to steady himself. Espen were now wanking like mad as he stared at the two boys from around his tree. He wanked so hard that his pants dropped to his ankles and his bare ass were out in the open.

“I-I-I'm coming now Nigel!” the prefect said as he opened his eyes wide and looked down on the boy who quickly changes his position to not be splashed down from the jet of white liquid that seconds later flew into the air and landed on the forest floor in four short bursts.

“Good boy... You're improving.” the prefect said and stood up and closed his pants again, putting away his still hard dick. “I'm starting to really like you!” he said and gave Nigel a wink and a large grin before he walked back to the enclosure. Nigel still sat there, smiling to himself looking awfully proud. He got up and walked to the enclosure as well, leaving Espen there alone, still unseen behind the large tree. This was very good for Espen, who were still wanking and no longer cared of anyone heard him as he moaned and felt something inside him build up and his dick twitching in his hands and the feeling he's gotten when Nathan had wanked him last came over him again. He felt something push out from his dick and when he looked down on it he could see a drop of clear liquid fall down and dry up on the ground. Espen were panting really hard now and had to hold himself standing up with one of his arms resting against the tree. He took one last deep breath, zipped his pants up again and walked back to his seat. When he came back everyone were shouting and yelling happily as Potter had just managed to get his egg from his dragon, a huge black one. When he sat down again next to Nathan and Benjamin they glanced at him quickly before asking where he's gotten and that he'd missed some fantastic flying.   
“Oh you know...” he said and gave Nathan a meaningful look before continuing, “just stuff.”

Hours later, in the safety of the dormitory, Espen dropped his pants again and wanked as much as he had when spying on Nigel and the prefect, with Nathan paying close attention to every movement of his arm.

“It's coming now...” Espen managed to get out as he felt it build up. Nathan jumped down from his own bed and moved closer to look and held his hand under Espen's dick and moments later when Espen's dick twitched, he got two small drops of pale liquid in them.

“Congratulations,” Nathan said and smiled up at Espen. “You can produce cum now!” then he smeared the liquid over Espen's dick, which made him moan loudly, still very sensitive from the wanking.

“And it looks like you can do it yourself now too, which is wonderful for you, mate!”

“What is cum, Nathan?” Espen asked as he pulled his boxer shorts back on.

“It's what makes babies. Don't know how it all works yet, but this goes into a woman some way and becomes a baby. At least, that's what my brother told me when I asked him last summer. He was the one that learned me how to wank proper.” he said and smiled at Espen. The two of them walked out of the dormitory again and down to the celebrations party for Potter's fantastic work his dragon. They had just come down the stairs when a ear shattering sound filled the room and they looked over at the crowd surrounding Potter who had just opened his Golden Egg from the first task. Potter quickly clicked the golden egg shut again and people began to mumble about the horrible sound it had made and what it meant.


	6. A very Creevey Christmas

Just as Espen sat down next to Dennis to enjoy some breakfast, he heard the flapping of a pair of wings and his owl, Hugo landed on the table with a rolled up letter in his beak.   
“Thanks Hugo.” Espen said as he gently stroked Hugo on his feathers and took the letter and started to read.

“Ohh no...” he mumbled as he continued to read, “My mom says I'll have to stay here this Christmas. She has to go out of the country on work Ministry business.” he said as he put down the letter and looked hurt over at Dennis. It was well known that there were going to be some sort of Christmas ball at Hogwarts this year, but it was for fourth-years and up so almost everyone younger was going home for Christmas. Surprisingly this made Dennis glow with joy.

“You can come home with me and Colin!” he said cheerfully, “Colin is only a third-year so he's not going to the ball anyway. I'm sure my dad will let you come with us. Send Hugo with a reply to your mother and ask her if it's OK, then I'll send one of the school owls to dad.” This cheered Espen up a lot. The thought of going with Dennis home for Christmas sounded a lot better than being the only first-year Gryffindor left. He grabbed some ink and parchment and quickly wrote a reply to his mother and sent it back with Hugo. It would be almost a week before either Dennis or Espen got an answer from their parents. Dennis dad said it would be a pleasure to have Espen over, but Espen's mother were more skeptical, but agreed to let him stay with Dennis and his family for Christmas. November slowly turned into December and the last few days of school went on even slower. Professor McGonagall was really impressed on how much more Espen managed to accomplish in her classes. In their last class he managed to transfigure a rabbit into slippers on his second try, which lead to Espen being almost a year ahead than the rest of his classmates. This was the only class Espen was doing good in though. Professor Moody had them quizzed about the different dark creatures a wizard could face out there. Here Espen could barely keep up with the rest of the class as Moody was going through subject after subject quicker than any other teacher. In Professor Snape's potions class Espen managed to melt his cauldron in his last class of the year, which resulted in ten minus points to Gryffindor.

Finally the holidays had arrived and Espen sat with Dennis and Colin with a few other first, second and third years on the Hogwarts Express back to London. They spent the entire trip talking about the First Task and how the champions had evaded the dragons. When they arrived at King's Cross station late Friday evening, a tall man with the same mouse-hair as Dennis and Colin greeted them. He hugged both his sons before he shook hands with Espen. Mr. Crevey was a tall man in his late thirties with a kind face. Espen could see that his sons had gotten a lot from him!

“A pleasure to finally meet you Espen. Dennis has told me so much about you.” Mr. Creevey said as he they walked out of Kings Cross.

“Really?” Espen laughed and looked over at Dennis who smiled guilty at him.

“Indeed. He mentions you in almost every letter he sends me these days. I'm glad he got himself good friend over there.” Mr. Creevey smiled at Espen, “Ahh, here we are.”  
They dragged their luggage to a 1990s Ford Sierra which they took a short drive to the Creevey house. The Creeveys lived in a large apartment building up on the third floor. The apartment had only two bedrooms so Colin and Dennis shared theirs. It had a large kitchen and a warm and cozy living room. Mr. Creevey set up a mattress for Espen to sleep on as they had something to eat quickly before they all headed into bed for the night. Dennis and Colins bedroom were the smallest of the bedrooms. They used to have the bigger one but ever since the boys had started at Hogwarts Mr. Creevey had wanted to have a little more space for himself, so now the boys had a bunk bed to maximize the space for the rest of their stuff. The three boys didn't sleep much as they all talked long into the night, but one by one they fell asleep.

The follwing day they all went into London to get the last of the Christmas presents. Colin went with Mr. Creevey while Espen and Dennis went to Diagon Alley to get something cool for Colin and Mr. Creevey. They went into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and found some very cool magic tricks for Mr. Creevey as well as Fanged Frisbee for Colin. They ventured into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and got some chocolate frogs for Colin, who collected the cards and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Mr. Creevey, who would be shocked to find out it actually had every single flavor out there! They hugely enjoyed themselves amongst the magic-shops but the day quickly came to an end and they had to join up with Mr. Creevey and Colin and head back home. Hours later the Creevey family, plus Espen were back at the apartment. The boys spent the evening putting up the Christmas tree while Mr. Creevey made the boys dinner.

“So Espen,” Mr. Creevey smiled at Espen, “None of my boys have told me about your family. I am given to understand that you are half- what was it again?”  
“Half-blood. My mother is a witch and my dad... he was a muggle or non-magical man.” Espen said as polite as he could. The more he talked about his family to other people the more he realized what he'd missed up over the years with not having a dad in his life. Mr. Creevey seemed to have understood the past tense correctly as his smile looked a little to comforting when he looked up from his eggs.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about that. How about school? You have any favorite subjects there?” Espen and Dennis told Mr. Creevey about the different subjects they took and about their favorites and the ones that they could do without.

“And the Potions teacher is really scary.” Dennis told his dad with lots of hand gestures, almost throwing the last of his potatoes around the room. “The last lesson I honestly thought that Snape would kill Espen!”

“A teacher killing a student would be very bad indeed!” Mr Creevey laughed. “What did you do that made- Snape was it?- want to kill you?”

“Umm... I kind of melted my cauldron. It went though the desk.” Espen replied to his feet as he blushed. The kitchen was filled with laughter and far too soon it was very late and the two Creevey boys and Espen made their way into bed.

Night became day and it was Chrismas Day. Mr. Creevey woke them all up around 8 with hot cocoa and toast.

“I had planned for us to meet up with my mother today. She's getting old and she gets to see the boys so rarely now. I hope it's OK for you Espen?” He asked worried.

“It's fine, Mr. Creevey. I'd be glad to meet Dennis' and Colin's grandmother.” he said and took a big bite of his toast.

“Glad to hear it.” Mr. Creevey said and gave Espen a warm smile. “There is only one... umm... hiccup that we have to get clear before we do anything.” He looked worried again and looked out the window on the snow that fell so peacefully down outside. “My mother doesn't know about Dennis and Colin being... Wizards. And I don't think it's wise to tell her. So if anybody asks, they are at a Catholic Boarding School.”

Espen could understand how his sons school years could become a problem for Mr. Creevey. It made perfect sense that muggle born families had some sort of excuse for their kids to be gone for eight months.

“Don't worry about it, Espen.” Dennis said and looked over at his friend. “Me and Colin have practiced ever since Colin got into Hogwarts. Shouldn't be a problem to teach you the stories we've come up with.

The rest of the morning went to teaching Espen what to say if anyone asked, about the school. It was a good story about how Colin had done well in school and with Mr. Creevey's connections from being a milkman, he'd gotten a scholarship. The scholarship also included Dennis, if his grades were good enough. Far too soon it was time to get in the car and drive to Mrs. Creevey. It was a short drive there to a neighborhood with houses that all looked the same. They finally stopped at the very last one.

“You guys ready?” Mr. Crevey said and looked back at the boys in the back seat. All the boys nodded with determination in their eyes and they got out of the car. Mrs. Creevey was a tall and thin woman in her seventies. She had white, curly hair and deep brown eyes, just like Colin and Dennis.

“Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you boys!” she said and embraced Dennis and Colin in a long hug. When she finally gave them up, after sounds of objections from Dennis and Colin, she noticed Espen.  
“Who is this then?”

“Espen Norum, Mrs Creevey. I go to the same school as Colin and Dennis.” He said and shook hands with her.

“Come in, come in! The food is just about ready. Curt is here too with his wife and kids as well. Have you heard anything from Rodger yet?” Mrs Creevey asked as they made their way inside.

“Yes, I think he said he'll drop by later.”

“Ahh, wonderful. Then I'll get to see all of my sons today.” She almost sang as she made her way into the kitchen.

It was a wonderful evening. Espen got to meet all of Dennis and Colin's family. Curt looked a lot like Mr Creevey, only with straight hair and maybe a little shorter. He had brought his own two sons, Will and Thomas. They were both older than Colin at 14 and 16 but were both surprisingly nice. Mrs. Creevey had made a huge turkey with roast potatoes, gravy, Brussel sprouts, stuffing, parsnips and roasted chestnuts. Mr Creevey's last brother came half way through the dessert. Different from the two other brothers, Rodger Creevey was a huge man with a large belly and a thick beard. He brought his wife and their daughter, Helene. Espen spent the whole evening listening to stories from when Mr Creevey and his brothers were young and exchanging gifts with the other Creeveys. And before he knew it, it was almost 1 in the morning and time to head back home.

“Can I sleep on the bottom bunk tonight?” Dennis asked his older brother as they changed into their pajamas.

“You know I don't like to sleep on the top.” Colin complained and sat down on the bottom coy in protest.

“Pleeeeease.” Dennis got down to his knees and looked up at his brother with all the cuteness he could muster. And it worked. Colin sighed, got up and started to climb the small ladder to the top bunk.

“You owe me for this.”

“Thank youuu!” Dennis said as he jumped in and smiled to Espen who already lay on his mattress on the floor. This new positioning made it a lot easier for Espen and Dennis to talk without having Colin knowing every word they said. Not that they had much to keep secret anyway, but it made it a lot more fun to be able to look at each other from under the covers. They whispered for a good long while before they fell to sleep  
Espen was a light sleeper, especially right after eating so he woke up during the night in pitch black darkness. For a moment he wondered about what had woken him up when he heard a rhythmic squeaking sound from the bunk bed and looked over. On the bottom he could see the outline of Dennis laying with his back to Espen and he could hear his slow breathing but no movement that he could see that would result in squeaking. Then he saw that the top bunk was moving slightly with each squeak and that soft moans came from the darkness above.

Espen couldn't believe it. Slowly he folded up one of his socks into a small ball and threw it at Dennis' back. After a little movement Dennis turned around and looked at Espen. He was just about to open his mouth when Espen held his finger over his mouth and pointed up to the top bunk which still swayed and squeaked with each movement that Colin made. Espen saw the shock on Dennis' face as he held his hand over his mouth to not make any sounds. The soft moaning continued and Espen could feel his own dick starting to get hard now. Slowly he got up, careful not to make too much sound and stood up on his toes to peek at the top bunk with the cover of the darkness in the room.

Colin still had the covers over him so Espen couldn't really see much other than the tent down at his crotch that moved up and down making soft bumping sounds as it moved. He crouched down again and looked at Dennis' face and mouthed 'Oh my gosh!' to him who still held his hand over his mouth trying not to make any sounds. All of a sudden they heard Colin mumble something.

“That bla-ack hair... Oh gosh...” and then the sound from the covers becoming more and more ferocious. Now Espen had to hold a hand over his mouth to not make any sounds. He couldn't believe it. Colin was doing what he'd learned only months before, and by the sounds he made, he was pretty close to the edge now. Espen sneaked back down under his own covers again. With all this naughty tension, his hard shaft was pulsing from anticipation. Without thinking about it he began wanking himself. Closed his eyes and started to move his hand over the skinny rod of his. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the bottom bunk where Dennis sat with his mouth open, looking like he was in shock. Suddenly he looked like he got himself together and snuck his own hand under the covers. Espen and Dennis were soon moaning as well and for a few seconds, the sounds from the top bunk paused before continuing even more ferocious than before. A faint sound came first from the top bunk, silencing the squeaking sounds at the same time, then a moan from Dennis, which silenced him as well. This sent Espen over the edge and let out a few droplets of his precious cum. The sound of three deep breaths filled the room and then Colin spoke up.

“We should sleep some more... We have a busy day tomorrow.” and he rolled over.

“Morning boys!” Mr. Creevey said as the three boys entered the living room. It was still early, but they still had some presents to open.

“Morning dad.” Colin said and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “You been awake long?”

“No, I just got up and made my coffee.” Mr. Creevey said and and reised his cup of smoking hot coffee in salute to the boys. “Shall we get to it, boys?” And so they did. The Creevey's and Espen dug in to the large pile of presents under the tree. Espen got some new clothes, a new poster of the Falmouth Falcons and a home made Gryffindor scarf from his mom, a new quill that could change color by command from Jimmy, a screaming yo-yo from Nathan, a carton of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Nigel and a carton of Chocolate Frogs from Benjamin. Finally it was Dennis.

“Here.” Dennis said and handed over a small package to Espen, who opened it straight away. It was a picture frame with a picture in it already. Espen, Dennis, Jimmy, Nathan, Benjamin and Nigel with their arms around each other. Everyone in the picture was moving and each and everyone of them were laughing to their heart's content. He remembered the scene from only a month ago, when Colin had his camera up and took pictures to show to his dad back home. Who knew...

“You like it?” Dennis asked and tired to get a look at Espen's face. But before he could get a good look, Espen had given him a crushing hug.

“I love it.”


	7. Stormy Nights

“So how was it?” Nigel asked as they sat down at breakfast.

“Huh? W-what?” Espen replied nervously.

“Spending Christmas at Dennis' house. How was it?”

“Ohh... It was fine. We-uh, did a lot of fun stuff together.” Espen said with a shrug of his shoulders. It was the first day after Christmas break. Espen and Dennis had arrived with the Hogwarts Express late the night before so the other boys in the dormitory were already asleep when they came up. Espen had just sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Sounds neat. Thanks for the present by the way!” Nigel said and gave Espen a big smile and showed him his new planner. It was a book with a red cover that when opened, gave advice on the events on the day and even reminded you on homework. Nigel had never been known to be punctual with his homework. Then the rest of the first-year boys came as well. Each telling the others about their Christmas and New Year's. Espen and Dennis had spent their own New Year's in muggle London, watching the fireworks show. Nathan had spent the holidays with his dad in Blackpool.

“And I got to see their whole team train once!” Nathan said enthusiastically, “And my dad presented me to Gewnog Jones as well. Look!” He said and showed Jimmy a paper with some doodles on them, but Espen could make out the name Gwenog there. Nathan's dad was a beater, like Gwenog and the their two teams had practiced together over new years. Nathan's dad played on Lancashire quidditch team. He'd been it for three years and had been quite famous after beating a Bludger so hard that it went from one side of the field to the other, knocking the Quaffle out of the enemy teams keeper's hands and into the middle ring!

“What about you Benjamin?” Dennis asked the smallest of the boys, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“I went home to... umm... my family. I had a great time. We ate lots of food and opened a lot of presents. It was fantastic.” He said to no one in particular and continued picking his food. The rest of the boys got quiet. Benjamin had always been the most quiet of their little group and the one that kept the most to himself. He would come to the common-room late after class with his arms full of books and spend most of his time reading.

“Oh damn it! Look at the time!” Jimmy said and looked at his arm watch. “We're going to be late for our first class with professor Moody this sememster if we don't leave now!” Dennis almost tore down all the food on the table in the haste of getting up as the rest of the boys had already began moving towards the exit. They all ran to the classroom, but the door was already open when they reached it.

“And as you all can see- Ahhh... Welcome boys. Take a seat.” Professor Moody said as the six boys came into his classroom. “As I was saying, the illumination charm, Lumos is as essential to a wizard as his wand. If you can't see what you're fighting, you're an easy target. Get out your wands!” Moody said with his deep voice. Espen took his wand out of his jacket and held it at the ready.

“Now, as clearly as you can and as concentrated as you can,” Moody said and walked in between the desks, looking at each student with both magical and normal eyes,”You're going to say LOO-MOS and use the loop hand movement that we learned before the holidays. At my count you're all going to say the charm. Ready? Three, two, one...”  
“LUMOS!” The entire class said and moved their wands as instructed. The whole room lit up from the light from over half of the wands in the room. Espen looked at his wand. A dim light at the tip of his wand flickered, and then went out.  
“Excellent!” Moody said as he walked around. Only a few unlit wands. Let's try it again. Three, two, one...”

The class ended and the Gryffindor boys made their way down to potions with Snape. Espen and Dennis had gotten homework to practice the Lumos charm, as they were the only ones that hadn't produced a shining light by the end of the class. In front of him was Benjamin, looking more down than usual. Espen took hold of Dennis' arm, signaling him to slow down. Soon they walked far behind the rest of the group, far out of earshot from the others.  
“What do you know about Benjamin's family?” Espen whispered to Dennis as they continued to slowly walk down the stone stairs.

“Not much. Up until now he's not talked about them at all. Why?”

“Because I think he's lying.” Espen said seriously to his friend. “And I don't know why! Like this morning, the way he talked... Like he wanted to change the subje-”

“Hey! What's the hold-up?” Nathan shouted to the two of them, now several meters behind the four others.

“Nothing!” Dennis said and gave Espen a meaningful look as he whispered, “Should we try to find out?” Espen nodded in agreement and they ran to the rest of the boys, catching up as they continued down to the dark and cold corridors in the dungeons.

Espen and Dennis tried to speak to Benjamin privately, without the rest of the Gryffindor boys nearby. This was easier said than done. The Gryffindor first-years had gotten so much homework after the holidays that neither Espen nor Dennis had the time to look for Benjamin after classes for a private talk. It wasn't until late into January that Espen had some luck. He was on his way to the library to look up some herbs for his herbology homework, when he turned a corner and crashed right into Benjamin who had his hands full of books, dropping them all on the floor.

“S-sorry!” Espen apologized and helped to pick up the books.

“Don't worry, I couldn't see much of where I was going. It was my fault.” Benjamin said and looked up at Espen as he picked up his thick glasses. He'd never really noticed before... but Benjamin had the most piercing blue eyes that he'd ever seen! Must have been the thick glasses that he wore all the time. It was like they were glowing in the dim light of the corridor.

“Where are you going?” Espen asked as he picked up the last few books and held them up for Benjamin, who took them all in his arms again.

“I were going to go to my spot to read.” Benjamin said as he started to walk again. “It's quiet and not as crowded as the library, plus Madame Pince creeps me out!” The last part he whispered to Espen. Madame Pince was the librarian and were know to hover over students as they read to see if they damaged or mistreated books. 

“Ohh, may I join you?”

“Umm, sure.” The two of them walked to the end of the hallway, behind a curtain and up a set of stairs that Espen never had seen before, leading up to a small, empty room, with a dozen wooden desks, a sofa and a few large floor candlesticks in the corner. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.

“When did you find this?” Espen asked and looked around. The room looked like it might have been a classroom once upon a time, but not used for years. The desks looked like they would break if anyone sat on them.

“I found it the first week.” Benjamin said and put down all of the books on one of the desks. It creaked alarmingly, but didn't break. With the heavy load taken off, Benjamin jupmed into the sofa. As he hit the thick pillows, a cloud of dust shot out and filled the air for a second before setteling down again. “I use this place to read and to get away from everyone. It's quiet up here.” He said and looked around the rundown room. Espen sat down beside him and another cloud of dust showed up from the pillows.

“This is pretty nice!” Espen said as he sank down into the depts of the pillows. They sat like that for a good while, in the dim light room witout any of them saying a word. The silence was broken by the sound of water against glass. There was a roof window close to the stairs, now blurred by rain. It sounded like it was going to be a wet night.

“I'll get us some light.” Espen said and got up from the sofa and dragged one of the bigger candlesticks over to the sofa. “What was the charm to make fire again?”

“Incendio.” Benjamin answered with a smile. “You really need to learn that one soon! We have a paper to write about it, you know!”

“Right, right... You know I'm not that good in charms!” Espen replied with a laugh. “I'm pretty much only good in transfiguration. Now...” he said and put his wand up to the candle. “Incendio.” Nothing happened.

“Try again, but try to move your wand from the candle as you say it, like you're pulling it out.” Benjamin said and moved closer to Espen.

“Incendio!” he said clearly and moved his wand like he was pulling something out from the tip of his wand. A bright yellow flame sprung out from the wick, melting the white wax.

“Good job! Professor Flitwick should be pleased with that one. Do the rest as well.” Benjamin said and sat down in the sofa again, creating a new cloud of dust. When all of the candles were lit up, the room had a cozy yellow glow. Close to the sofa, they had enough light to read, but the two boys talked about different charms they would learn over their seven years of school.

“And there's one that can create a thunderstorm!” Benjamin said with huge eyes, wild with enthusiasm. “I can't wait till we get to the more advanced classes. This school is so much better than what I thought at first when the man came to the orp-”  
He stopped mid sentence. His eyes that moments before had been glowing with enthusiasm were now almost as dark as the clouds outside the window.

“Benjamin...?” Espen looked over at his friend. Benjamin smiled apologetically at Espen and gave him a little smile.

“I guess I can't keep it a secret forever anyway. I lied to you guys the first day of the sememster.” he said and got up from the sofa and walked over to the window where the rain were still pouring outside. “I don't have any parents, I went to an orphanage during Christmas.”

“Benjamin... Are they-”

“Dead? I don't know.” Benjamin said and shrugges his shoulders. “I was left at the doorstep when I was about a year old. I don't know who or where my parents are.” Espen got up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“I'm so sorry Benjamin.”

“It's OK, Espen. I can't miss something I never had, right? I never had any friends over there. I'm so much smaller than the other kids, so they were quite mean to me. That's why I like to read so much. I spent every free moment reading, when not being bumped, tossed things on or pushed to the ground. When the man from the Ministry came and told me I was a wizard, I didn't believe him at first. I thought... That it was a mean lie by some of the older kids. Then he turned my nightlight into a raven!” he said with a smile and looked over at Espen. His eyes were wetter than usual, but the smile was as bright as the flames from the wax candles behind them. “He told me I was a wizard and that I would travel away from there and come here, to Hogwarts!”

Espen didn't know what else to do, so he gave his friend a hug. Benjamin seemed surprised by it, but didn't protest. Espen hugged Benjamin tightly.

“You'll never be alone anymore. You have us, your friends.”

“Thank you, Espen. That means a lot.” he said and hugged Espen even tighter. They stood like that for a little while. At the same time the rain outside the window stopped and a silence filled the air, but it was a good silence. The two boys understood each other a lot better now. They spent the whole day up in the empty classroom, talking.


	8. The Second Task

“Do you know anything? I mean, it's the lake. It can't be much to do there!” Nigel asked as they walked down to the lake late February. The day before they'd been told to meet up by the lake to spectate the second task in the tournament.

“I haven't heard anything. Wonder if they are going to swim... You know, like a race!” Benjamin replied. “Not that I envy them... It's ice cold outside! If they have to go into the lake, they'd freeze to death, don't you think?”

“It can't be that!” Espen said, sure that it couldn't be anything so stupid. “I mean, where is the magic in racing? Unless, they use some sort of charm that shoots them through the water or something! That would be kind of cool.”

“Yea! Racing doesn't sound so stupid now, does it?” Nigel said with a grin. “What do you think it is, Dennis?”

“It has to be something magical, right? So what if... They have to fight the squid thing that saved me? They fought dragons, right? So why not the squid? Maybe save someone from it. Dennis wou-” but then he stopped and looked around the crowd that was walking down to the lake. “Where is Dennis?”

“I haven't seen him since this morning in the common-room. Maybe he's still in the great hall eating?” Benjamin said, turning around to look up the hill. Not spotting him, he shrugged his shoulders before he continued, “Would be pretty stupid of him to miss the second task!

“Man, if Dennis doesn't make it back before the trial starts- OMPH!”  
The last part he said as he fell back onto his butt. He'd just crashed into Madame Maxime's back as she stood in the middle of the road, talking to Professor Dumbledore. How he had missed her was a mystery as she filled half the road by herself.

“Ohh! I am very sorry little boy. Are you 'urt?” Madame Maxime said as she helped Espen back on his feet.

“I'm alright.” Espen said as he brushed the dirt off his pants. “Nothing to worry about.”

Madame Maxime stared long and hard at him before saying in a slow and curious voice,

“You... You zeem familiar. 'ave I met you before?” She finally said as she squinted her eyes.

“N-No Madame Maxime. I've never seen you befo-”

“Who are your parents?” She asked before Espen could finish his sentence.

“Mr. Norum is the son of Esbjørn Norum and Madeleine Ambroise, isn't that correct Mr Norum?” Dumbledore asked Espen with a warm smile.

“Y-Yes sir.” surprised that Dumbledore even knew his name, let alone his dad!

“Madeleine?!” She blurted out and looked shocked down at Espen.

“Do you know my mother Madame Maxime?”

“Of course I do! I studied wiz her at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic almost twelve years ago. 'ow old are you?”

“I'm eleven, Madame Maxime.”

“Zen you are ze boy she 'ad after...” She stopped and gave Espen a little smile, but it didn't look warm at all, but guilty. “I was wiz your mother when she met your father. I-I should 'ave stayed wiz her, supported her, but I couldn't. When you talk to your mother next, give her my best, will you?”

Espen could hardly believe it. He was speechless and all he could do was give Madame Maxime a quick nod.

“Take care now Mr Norum.” Dumbledore said and gave Espen a smile and a nod. “Shall we take out seats Madame Maxime? The task is about to start soon.”

“Of course. Lead ze way Dumblee-dorr.” Madame Maxime said and with one last look at Espen, she and Professor Dumbledore walked further down and away from Espen and his mind which was in uproar.

“Woah...” Nigel said and looked over at Espen. “Are you OK Espen? You don't look so good.”

“I said I'm fine. Let's just find out seats.” Espen said and continued to walk in the direction where Dumbledore and Madame Maxime were walking several meters ahead. The two of them walked very fast, Madame Maxime with her long steps and Dumbledore almost taking two steps for every one of hers. Espen walked blindly and didn't even notice that they had reached the end of the road and were down by the lake. The huge lake looked even colder than usual, with some ice-flakes here and there, but the lake itself wasn't frozen.

“Espen, over here!” It was Jimmy and Nathan that called them over. The two friends sat in deep conversation as Espen, Nigel and Benjamin sat down.

“Where's Dennis? He can't miss the trial!” Nathan said and looked around to see if he could see Dennis.

“We think he's up at the castle for some reason.” Espen replied without looking. His mind was wandering over to Madame Maxime that sat behind the podium ten meters away, talking to Professor Dumbledore. That woman had know his mother during her school years, traveled the world with her and because she had fallen in live with a muggle man, she had with the rest of her friends, abandoned her. And almost twelve years later she expected her friend's son to give her best wishes? His thoughts were abrupted by the sound of running and looked up and expected to see Dennis and Colin coming back, but it was Harry Potter. He didn't look very good. His hair looked messier than usual, like he'd just woken up and he was panting like crazy. Had he run from the Castle, just now? The three other Champions stood ready by the shore, Krum in a bathing suit, but with a cloak to keep him warm, Delacour and Diggory in their normal school clothes. Nigel had apparently also noticed the bathing suit and nudged Espen in the side as he smiled, very happy that his guess seemed right. By the look of it, it had to be some sort of race they were going to have in the ice cold lake. Moments later, the new sound of running people reached them. This time it was Dennis and Colin. The two brother joined them at the front row as both panted just as heavy as Potter.

“Where were you?” Jimmy asked Dennis curiously, but it was Colin that answered.

“We just got run down by Harry in the entrance hall! We were on our way when-” Colin started but his brother punched him in his side.

“ouch! What did you do that for?” Colin said with a smile and looked over at his brother, who looked a little red. Maybe it was from the running, Espen thought, but Dennis just shook his head at his brother, who in return just shrugged his shoulders. “We're here now. That's what matters.” He finished and winked at his little brother. No doubt about it. Dennis was blushing!

Just as Espen were to ask Dennis why he wouldn't tell, Ludo Bagman put his wand to his throat and his voice filled the whole area.

“Well, all our Champions are ready for the second task that will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover something that was taken from them. On the count of three then. One. Two. THREE!” Ludu Bagman blew his whistle and to Espens horror, the four champions ran out into the cold water. Krum was busy waving his want around his head as it started to change color and shape into... A shark! But it was just his head though. His hands, body and legs were still the same, but his head had transformed, making it possible for him to breathe under water. Delacour and Diggory were also waving their wands around their heads but not to transform themselves, but conjure a bubble around their heads as they dived down into the water. Finally it was Potter, that looked like he was chewing something.

“What's he doing?” Dennis asked and stood up to see if he could spot something. Suddenly Potter started gasping for air and held his hands around his neck like he couldn't breathe before he also dived into the cold, dark water.

“What...” Colin said in shock. “Did Harry Potter just die?!” he shouted out.

“No. Harry used Gillyweed.” a voice said behind them. They all turned around to see a chubby boy almost jumping up and down in excitement. The boy looked down at them with a huge grin. “I can't believe he used it, I just read about that a month ago! Wow!”

“What is gillyweed?” Colin asked.

“Gillyweed is a weed that gives the user gills and changes the form of the user, giving them the ability to breathe and swim underwater with ease! This is even better than I imagined.”

Espen, Dennis, Nathan, Jimmy, Nigel and Benjamin looked over at each other and had to admit, they were disappointed.

“So...” Dennis started, “They are going to stay under water for an hour, and we won't see any of it?!”

“Yes, but Harry used gillyweed! That's far more exciting than the last trial! I have to talk to professor Sprout about this.” the boy said and almost ran over to the row where most of the teachers sat and immediately started to talk her.

“Who the heck was that? And how is Potter eating some grass more exciting than a dragon?!” Jimmy said with a look of disgust over at the boy.

“That was Neville. He's in the same year as Harry.” Colin said and rolled his eyes. “He's a real dork if you ask me, and apparently he is very into herbology, kind of like how you're into transfiguration, Espen.” Colin added and looked over at Espen.

“What do you mean?” Espen said as he looked over at the boy again, now in deep conversation with Professor Sprout that looked just as happy with how the trial was turning out.

“He's really good in herbology. A natural, not that it helps him much. From what I hear he's not good in anything else so he kind of need to be good at something, right?” Colin said and shrugged his shoulders. Then the read headed girl behind them beat Colin on the head with her bag.

“Be nice to Neville, Colin! He's very nice you know. He took me to the Yule Ball and all.”

“Hey! I can't help it that he's a dork!” Colin said and rubbed his head where the bag had his him. “Just because he took you to the Yule Ball, he's not very cool, now is he Ginny?” He said and pointed over at Neville, who now were almost jumping up and down with excitement from talking to Professor Sprout. The read headed girl, Ginny, sighed.

“I guess... I could have gone with Harry though, but Neville asked me first. I didn't think I would go to it, you know, but he is really nice. So be nice to him, Colin or I'll smack you!” the girl said strictly and gave him an angry look before she continued to talk to her friends.

“Who was that?” Dennis whispered to his brother and looked scared back up at the girl.

“That was Ginny Weasley. She's the same year as me.” Colin said, still rubbing his head. “What did she have in her bag? Rocks?” he snared angrily and looked hurt back up at Ginny before turning his attention to the now quiet lake.

Minutes went by and just as Espen were to say out loud if anything were going to ever happen, there was splashing out in the lake. It was Fleur Delacour. Her bubble helmet burst a second after reaching the surface. She was screaming a second before something pulled her under again. The whole crowd gasped as she vanished from sight. The judged all jumped to their feet and Madame Maxime ran towards the shore when Delacour resurfaced. She swam as quickly as she could back to shore. When she crawled up the last few meters, Espen noticed her arms. Long claw marks along one of her arms. Not too deep, but something had tried to pull her below again. Madame Maxime helped her back on dry land and waved for Madame Pomfrey, who came running with blankets for her.

“Is she alright?” Benjamin asked as he looked over at Fleur being tucked into several blankets.

“She'll be alright. She's jus-” Nathan said but Delacour threw off the blankets that Madame Maxime and Madame Pomfrey tried to pack her in and wanted to throw herself in the water again.

“She iz still in ze water! Gabrielle!” she shouted as Madame Maxime called for some of Delacour's classmates to keep her calm.

“Gabrielle...” Espen said, “Are... Are the things that the champions have to reclaim people?!” he asked the rest in shock, but no-one answered.

It took several minutes to calm Delacour enough down for her to sit down and wait. Fleur had only been in the water for about 20 minutes and it would take another 40 before anything interesting started to happen again. Nathan had just asked “if something were going to bloody happen soon” when Diggory came to the surface. His bubble helmet also burst a second after he came up from the deep. In his arms he had a girl, black haired and asian looking in appearance. Espen saw her talking to Diggory, looking confused. As the two came on land again, Madame Pomfrey came running with blakets for them both and a cup of something that were making a lot of smoke. As Diggory took a zip, his face got red for half a second and he suddenly looked all warm again. Almost the second that Diggory came back on land, another one of the champions surfaced out on the lake. This time is was the shark headed Krumm, he too holding a girl in his arms. He waved his wand and his head returned to normal as he talked to the girl he was helping back on land. She too looked a bit confused for a second, but soon got back into.

“Where is Harry?” Colin said concerned and got up from his seat, but nothing out in the lake moved now that three out of the four Champions were back on land. Diggory and Krum both talked to their precious ones, while Delacour still looked out at the lake. Now she was almost sobbing and every now and then mentioned the name “Gabrielle” again. Then...

“It's him!” Dennis said and jumped up and down something started to move out in the lake again. This time it was not only two, but three people out in the lake. Harry, a red headed boy and a blond girl, not much younger than Espen! The two boys helped the girl back on shore and Delacour waited for them before throwing herself into her sisters arms. And then she kissed both the boys on the cheeks.

“Damn...” Nathan said and smiled to Nigel and Espen. They both smiled back. Who wouldn't want to be kissed by her? She was beautiful by all standards and it was something about her that made your eyes just wander over to her, much like how... Espen looked over at Dennis who was talking to his brother now that Harry finally had appeared. Espen's eyes began to wander over various parts of Dennis. His mouse brown hair and how it curled just a little bit around his ears. How his trousers fit him so perfectly and hugged his legs so well and how in between those legs-

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision.” Ludo Bagman said again with his wand to his throat. He then told the crowd how many points the different Champions had achived during the trial. Delacour had gotten 25 points, Diggory, 47, Krum 40 and then Harry...

“...Mr Potter were the first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all the hostages to safety, not just his own. Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However, Mr Potter score is 45.” Bagman finished to the thundering applause from every single Gryffindor on the stands and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well! As Espen were jumping up and down with the rest of the first years and hugged them all for Harry getting a shared first place so far with Diggory, he finally got around to Dennis and hugged him tight. Dennis hugged him back, but briefly. Not anything like the hug they had shared during Christmas. As they let go of each other, Espen looked into Dennis' face and saw something he hadn't seen before in it. Shame. But for what? As they all walked back up to the castle, Dennis didn't look once at Espen, and he had no idea why!


	9. Pretty pictures

As soon as Espen got back up to the castle, he grabbed some parchment and his quill and ink and left the common-room and headed to the owlery. He had to get what Madamee Maxime told him, off his chest. Once he had climbed up the stairs to the tower and entered the round room, he found a seat that wasn't too polluted by owl poop and started writing;

Dear mom,  
I know it's been a while since my last letter, but I've had a really busy time.  
The reason I'm writing, is that I met someone that I believe you know, Madame Maxime. As you know, the Tri-Wizard tournament, and she is the headmaster at Beauxbatons. I had a little talk to her and she told me that you two were friends once, and to give you her best wishes.

Espen stopped. He didn't really know what more to say. Should he say how guilty she'd looked when she found out who he was? As these thoughts run through his mind, a flap of wings filled the air and Hugo landed on his shoulder, holding what looked like half a mouse in his beak. Hugo tilted his head and looked into Espen's eyes. Espen reached out to Hugo's head and stoked his soft feathers. Espen put his quill to the parchment again and continued,

I hope you're well mom. I miss you a lot and I can't wait to see you!  
Love, Espen.

Espen rolled up the letter and secured it safely around Hugo's leg.

“Take this to mom for me, will you?” he said as he continued to stoke Hugo over the head. His owl blinked and let out a soft hoot and stroked his soft head against Espen's face before spreading his wings and flying out the window.

Over the next couple of weeks, Dennis seemed to distance himself even more from the rest of the first years. This bugged Espen a lot, even though he tried his best not to show it. Dennis was his same old self in class, joking around with the rest of the guys, but as soon as it was over he vanished and didn't show up before late at night. Espen tried to talk to him about it, but he got nothing out of him. He always managed to change the subject somehow. He even tried to follow him once, but again, he simply vanished! Espen started to get desperate and asked Colin for advice.

“Best leave him to it, Espen.” Colin said as he patted him on his back. “I think he really needs to be alone for a little while. He'll tell you when he feels like it.”

But what the heck did that mean? Espen couldn't understand any of it. Finally, Espen managed to allowed himself to leave Dennis be and started to hang out more with the rest of the first years. Benjamin was his old self, still in his lonely classroom, reading and practicing spells and charms for himself. As fun as it was, it was slightly too repetitive for Espen, and he soon got bored sitting in the dusty old sofa reading a book. So he looked to Nathan and Jimmy for company, but they were almost as hard to find as Dennis these days! Nathan was helping Jimmy lose some weight, since he was on the chubby side. Jimmy wanted to try out for the Quidditch team next year as a beater, and that required him to either lose his weight and becoming stronger, or him simply being gifted as it. Sadly for him, the last one was an impossibility! So they trained together four times a week, jogging, improving his conditioning and strength. Espen mostly just watched and talked to them as they went on, and every now and then stole a glance at Nathan whenever he slipped off his shirt when they were working out in the empty class rooms that they found. As this, too, became a little boring to Espen after a while, he tried to find Nigel and find out what he did after class. Not surprisingly, he was even harder to find than the rest of them. Since he was usually quiet in class, Espen never learned what Nigel got up to afterwards, even though he had an idea of what. He remembered catching Nigel looking dreamily at the prefect, that he'd seen him with in the woods during the second trial, Henry. Nifel always seemed to have slight twinkle in his eyes whenever he saw him. Espen guessed they still did their... extra-curricular activities together. So, Espen stayed with Nathan and Jimmy for a month, more or less every day. Jimmy made some pretty extraordinary progress in his training. When ever they did their training, he managed to lift more, run longer and endure their quick sessions longer.

“If this continues, you'll be ready in a matter of months!” Nathan said with a wide grin. “We'll have to find you some time on a broomstick to see if you're any good as a beater. You're sure you want to try out next year?” he said worried, as Fred and George Weasley still had one more year before they were finished at Hogwarts.

“I'm sure. I have to try.” Jimmy said as he finished hit sit-ups. “They only have next year left, and who knows, they might need a reserve someday!”

“Fred and George don't strike me as the kind of people that get sick of being beaters. They've been on the house team since they were second year.” Espen said nonchalantly, sitting on a desk reading in his transfiguration book. Professor McGonagall had given him more and more complex homework aside from his regular homework. Now he was reading about making birds into different kinds of glasses and goblets, still far ahead of the rest of his class.

“I know, but who knows, they might be kicked off the team for blowing of a toilet or... hexing someone,” Jimmy said as he walked over to Espen, looking in his transfiguration book. “You never know. I still don't understand why Professor McGonagall is allowing you to do this kind of stuff. I can't understand half of what that page says!” he said and gestured at the complex diagrams that the book showed on how a different animals could be turned into a goblet.

“She said I'm gifted in it. I don't even have to try too hard. Look,” Espen said and pointed his wand over at a small spider at the window, devouring and fat fly caught in its web.  
“Arania Firavanti,” Espen mumbled, and a bright light shot out of his oak wand and hit the spider. The small creature glowed for half a second before turning into a tiny goblet.  
“I just read that a minute ago,” Espen said with a grin. “These transfiguration spells come so easily to me, I don't know why. McGonagall says I need to be careful by going too far ahead, though. I need to learn basic wand control before I can try myself on third year spells.”

“Still...” Nathan said as he too, walked over to look in Espen's book,” You're farther ahead than all of us,” he said, gesturing at Jimmy and himself. “That's very impressive, mate!”  
Espen knew this very well. He was far better than the rest of his class, at least when it came to transfiguration. On all other subjects he was on par with the rest, even though he had some trouble with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody had told him that even the basic charms and spells were demanding for a first year with little training. During the last lesson, he'd only been able to create a few sparks, when the rest had made a whole stream of them.

“You just need to practice more.” Benjamin said as the two of them walked from the library and over to their spot. “I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually. You can do the Lumos charm as well as anyone else now!” he pointed out.

As they passed a hallway full of thick wooden doors, they heard a sound coming from one door, slightly ajar. To Espen, this sound was very familiar— it was a clear moan of pleasure. Benjamin had stopped to listen where the sound came from, and as he opened his mouth to ask, Espen held a hand over his mouth, and put a finger up to his own to signal him to be quiet. Slowly they sneaked closer to the door and peeked inside. To Espen, this scene was very familiar as well, since it was Nathan making the moans from inside the room. It seemed like Nathan had found someone else to give him some release. Nathan was seated on a desk with his eyes closed as someone worked their hand up and down his stiff tool. A boy with raven black hair was on his knees working his hands on Nathan's tool. Espen looked over at Benjamin to see his reaction to the scene in from of them. As suspected, his mouth hung wide open and his eyes were glued to Nathan's hard dick. Espen smirked as he noticed a small tent in front of Benjamin's trousers as well. They had barely been watching the scene for ten seconds and by the looks of it, he was fully erect under the thin layer of clothes. With one last look at Nathan, now panting harder with each stroke by the other boy, Espen nudged Benjamin. It took a second or two before Benjamin noticed Espen’s nudges to his side, looking confused at him, almost as if he'd forgotten Espen was even there. Espen hurried to the closest empty classroom in the hall and silently signaled Benjamin to follow him. As they opened the door, Nathan's moans suddenly stopped. Espen guessed he'd reached his limit. Espen was very curious about the identity of the raven-haired boy. It took a few seconds before anything moved outside the hall. First, Nathan came out, slightly shifting his trousers to a more comfortable position. Soon after came the boy with the raven-black hair. Espen now recognized the boy as a first year in Ravenclaw, the house crest on his school uniform confirming it. The two boys exchanged a smile and a wink before they departed to different ends of the hall.

Espen and Benjamin waited a minute before exiting the classroom and, without a word, started to walk towards their reading spot once more. It wasn't until they both threw themselves onto the dusty couch that either of them said anything.

“Woah...” Benjamin said, his eyes wide open. Espen looked down and noticed that Benjamin still had a tent going on down there.

“Yea, woah,” Espen said, not actually surprised by the scene they had witnessed. He had gotten to know Nathan pretty well over the last few months and learned how hungry he was for being touched down there. He'd asked Espen a couple of times to help him out again, but for some reason Espen had thought it wouldn't be a very good idea to become too addicted to seeing Nathan's stuff, no matter how attractive both he and his penis were.

“That was really intense. What—why did they do that? That's not right!” Benjamin's voice brought Espen back to reality. He looked over at his blond haired friend. He was staring at the wall, not blinking at all. He looked very serious when he continued, “Boys should so not that. That's... naughty!” he finished and looked up at Espen.

“Yeah, it is naughty.” Espen said with a smile and nodded towards Benjamin's crotch. Benjamin's face turned almost crimson when he looked down and noticed the tent in his trousers.

“I-I... It's not because of them! It just does that at times. I can't help it.” He gestured wildly, getting up from the couch and pacing back and forth, stammering almost in a panic, as if Espen would think less of him or something. But Espen got up and put a hand on his friend‘s shoulder, holding him fast and stopping his nervous pacing.

“It's OK Benjamin,” he said and looked down at his own crotch. Benjamin’s eyes followed and he gasped when he noticed that Espen also had a tent in his trousers. Espen laughed and looked carefully into his friend’s eyes, “It happens and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, that boy was just doing Nathan a favor.”

“Wh-... how did that boy help him out?”

“You don't do it then? You know...” Espen smiled, “Wank!”

“What's that?”

“It's when you...” Espen stopped. He thought back to when Nathan had had this exact talk with him a few months ago. “It's when you pull the skin on your... umm, penis back and forth, making it feel really nice. And when someone else does it on you, it feels great!”

“When you do what?!” Benjamin asked very slowly, putting extra pressure on the last word. Espen sighed and started to undo his belt.

“Get on the couch and take off your trousers. I'll show you.” Espen said as he quickly looked over to the stairs to see that they really were alone, then he dropped his trousers to the floor and stepped out of them.

Benjamin just stood there with his mouth open, watching as one of his closest friends moved his hand inside his underwear. Espen had an idea on how to make this work for both Benjamin and himself. He'd teach Benjamin to wank while he worked his own dick at the same time. He really needed a wank after seeing Nathan get worked by the Ravenclaw boy. Espen sat down on the dusty couch and sank deep into the well-used pillows. With his hand still inside his underwear, he gripped around the warm tube of his flesh, and placed his thumb on the tip, massaging it slightly before he moved his hand up and down a few times. He really needed to cum, but he had to get Benjamin to understand how he could do this himself.

“Get over here!” Espen said, making Benjamin come out of his trance. He hesitated a few seconds, staring at Espen in his white underwear. He sighed and started to undo his belt as well. A minute later the two boys sat side by side in the couch, both of them a little flushed.

“OK. What you need to do is,” Espen said as he slid his underwear off, exposing his pulsing rod, but Espen didn't take much notice of it. “Wrap one of your hands around it like this, and start moving your hand up and down. The most important thing is to work this area here, the tip. It's the most sensitive part and it’s what will make you feel good in the end.”

Benjamin blushed again, turning as red as he could ever be while his eyes were glued to Espen’s stroking hand.

“I don't have to see yours if you don't want me to. You can just do what I did first, place your hand inside your underwear and—come on, just do it! You won't get hurt by it!” Espen laughed when he saw the nervous look on Benjamin's face. While he worked on his own dick, he noticed that Benjamin's hand slowly moved down and rested on top of his own little crotch tent. Espen just moaned and closed his eyes to see if it would get Benjamin moving. When he opened his eyes next, Benjamin had moved his hand inside his undies and was slightly moving it around.

“That's it. Wrap your hand around it and move it up and down. Make sure you don't hold it too loose or tight. You'll know how much pressure you need to- ahh...” Espen couldn't finish the sentence. He let go of his penis and took a few breaths.

“Why did you stop?” Benjamin asked worriedly, taking his hand out of his underwear and looked his friend over.

“I just don't want to finish yet. You feeling it yet? Is it starting to feel any good?”

“N-no. Not really. It just feels a little... weird. And this is supposed to feel good at some point?”

“Yes. It's the best feeling ever. Want me to 'help you out'?” Espen asked with a grin. Benjamin's face went from slightly flushed to crimson again.

“No! I'm fine! You don't need to-” the rest of Benjamin’s reply never came out as Espen had already moved his hand to the top of the tent in his friend’s undies. Benjamin gasped as he felt the weight of Espen’s hand resting on his most private place.

Looking at his friend to see his reaction, Espen caressed the tip of the tent and moved it around, then moved down to where he knew Benjamin's testicles were. With a light touch, he felt around his friend’s testicles and carefully slid the tip of his fingers inside the underwear’s leg hole. Benjamin closed his eyes and moaned. Espen knew the feeling the smaller boy was getting from his own experience, when Nathan had done the same to him. Not seeing any signs of Benjamin’s disapproval, he moved his hand further up and felt the base of a very hard dick.

“I really want to help you out, Benjamin,” Espen whispered as he moved his fingers further and further up Benjamin's dick, “Let me show you how it's supposed to feel.”

Benjamin was breathing more heavily now as he opened up his eyes and looked directly into Espen's own eyes. The piercing blue eyes looked back at him determinedly as he nodded. With just a moment’s hesitation, he hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband and slid his underwear down his smooth legs.

Espen was impressed by what he saw. Even though he was a small kid, possibly the smallest kid in school, Benjamin sure wasn't the smallest down there! He was about the same size as Espen, around 8cm or so, but unlike Espen, he didn't have a lot of excess skin at the tip. The foreskin barely covered the tip of Benjamin’s penis, creating a tiny hole at the tip where Espen could see the sensitive head underneath.

Espen swallowed as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, waiting for Benjamin to finish his gasp before he started to move his hand. He stroked slowly up and down, forcing the skin back and exposing more and more of the purple head underneath. Espen decided to move slow and steady with Benjamin, who was carefully paying attention to his every move.

“This feels so weird.” Benjamin finally said, squirming around in his seat.

“Now, I'm going to do something different... I like it a lot when I do this to myself,” Espen said as he changed his grip. Instead of wrapping his entire hand around, he only used his thumb and index finger to focus more on the sensitive head. Benjamin moaned louder than before as Espen now started to move his fingers faster. As Benjamin’s breathing became heavier, Espen stroked even faster. Then Benjamin's legs began shaking, his toes curling and his head thrown back as he let out a loud moan. Espen could feel Benjamin's penis pulsing in his hands as it tried to push something out, that never came. After four of these pulses, it stopped and Benjamin was left almost gasped for air. The two boys just sat there for a few seconds, Espen still with his fingers on Benjamin's softening penis.

“Congratulations, Benjamin,” Espen said as he released his grip, “you just had your first ever wank.”

“Woah.” Benjamin said, still with his head back, looking at the ceiling, “that... was something else.” he finished, his breathing having calmed a bit. Espen couldn't help to feel a little proud of Benjamin. Even though he had only learned this skill six months before, it felt really good to actually learn others as well. Looking at Benjamin, at his soft penis, a little flushed from it's handling before, Benjamin's shirt looking a little roughed up after the intense orgasm he'd had seconds before and Benjamin's glasses hanging crooked on his face. Espen still had to find his own release, but he figured he should save it for later, as this was kind of a special moment for Benjamin. Still without his trousers on, he scooched closer to Benjamin, putting his arm around his shoulders and just sat next to him, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

After what seemed like hours, the two boys got dressed again. They left the dusty old classroom with it's old couch and broken desks and went to the common-room. As they walked the many corridors to the common-room, Espen noticed a small change in his friend. The Benjamin he'd gotten to know so very well the past few months had been a shy boy, even among friends. Espen had always been the one who had to engage the conversations with him, even then he was a boy of few words. Now, even though it was in whispers, Benjamin talked all the way to the portrait of the fat lady, almost not pausing to catch his breath.

“You need to show me that again sometime!” he whispered as the portrait swung open and the climbed into the common-room, “I want to make sure I do it right. That was simply the best. Wow, I can understand why Nathan had that boy do it to him. How did you learn it?” Benjamin asked as they climbed the stairs up to their dormitory.

“Umm, Nathan taught me.” Espen replied, feeling very warm all of a sudden. The dormitory was thankfully empty. It was still pretty early in the day and most of the other first-years were still out. Benjamin sat down at the end of his bed, laughing at Espen as he told the story of when Nathan had taught him how to wank. He left out why Nathan had taught him in the first place though. Espen wasn't even sure why he didn't tell Benjamin. The two of them had just upped their friendship to the next level, but telling Benjamin about how confused he was about his feelings for Dennis, was out of the question. He had to find out that for himself before he could let anyone know, even Benjamin.

Later that night, after all the other first-years was sleeping and snoring in their beds, Espen lay awake. He was thinking about the events of the day and everything he'd seen. Then he remembered that he still hadn't finished himself off after his wanking session with Benjamin. Looking over at the other beds, making sure they all were fast asleep, he slid off his pyjama bottoms and wrapped his hand around his hard dick. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes as images of Nathan sitting on a desk with a boy's hands on his dick and Benjamin's body shaking as he had an orgasm flashed in his mind. As right hand worked on his shaft, his left went further and further between his legs, from his ball-sack and to his tight bum-hole. Biting his lip, he circled his fingers around the entrance as he felt that he was getting closer to his release. Slowly he pushed his fingers at the tight entrance and let out a soft moan of pain as his finger went inside of him. He stopped a second to listen in, he thought he had heard movement, but as he looked over the other beds in the darkness, he couldn't see anything.

Trying to be more quiet, he lifted his knees to make sure his hands didn't make too much noise with the blanket. This new position have him more room, allowing his finger to sink deeper as he continued to wank his dick. Espen felt his body being on the edge of orgasm when another picture came to mind, A picture he had thought of many times before. Dennis. He pictured his mouse-brown hair, brown eyes and wonderful smile, the image from their last dare night, when he'd seen Dennis' naked body for the first time came crashing to mind. He pictured Dennis lying next to him, his skin against his. With this picture, Espen came as he'd never done before. Even though it was a silent one, it raged over his tiny eleven year old body, curling his toes, his back and he could even feel it on the top of his head. The few drops of milky white cum splashed against the underside of the covers, smearing it over his stomach and bare pubic area. With one last breath, Espen let go of his penis and pulled his finger out of his bum and settled in for the best night’s sleep he'd ever had.


	10. Three not so little secrets

At the breakfast table the day after, Hugo came flying down to Espen with a heavy letter tied to his leg. As Espen opened it up, he saw it was a reply from his mom.

Dear Espen,  
I’m sure you have some questions about Madame Maxime, but I’ll leave that talk to later. You should only know that I don’t blame her for leaving me when she did. I were the one to tell her to go in the first place. I left a letter inside yours, to give to her from me. Will you do that for me?

I miss having you around in the house with me. It’s so quiet here without you and I can’t wait to have you back home with me.

Love, Mom

Espen opened up the envelope and took out the other letter. It was this letter that made his look so heavy! It was at least five times as thick as his own and it, unlike his own, was sealed.

“Hey Benjamin…” Espen called down the table and brought Benjamin out of his daze, stroking Hugo’s soft feathers.

“Huh? What?”

“Do you know how to seal back a letter with magic…?” Espen asked as he held the heavy letter in his hands. Benjamin gave Espen a mean look as he looked from his letter to the unopened one.

“Even if I do, you shouldn’t do-“ but more than that he never got to say, because Espen had torn up the seal and took out the letter inside. As he folded out the paper, something fell out. He looked down at the table and saw an old black and white picture, much like his own with his friends. The picture showed six girls in their teens laughing at the camera and holding around each other. Espen could see his own mother standing beside what had to be Madame Maxime. Maxime was only three heads taller than the other girls at that point. She and his mom hugged each other for the camera and smiled from ear to ear. This sight left Espen with even more questions and he looked to the letter for answers, but his hopes for answers were shot down when he noticed the language it was written in.

“French?!” Benjamin burst out as he leaned in and looked down the long letter, “Can you read it Espen?”

“No…” Espen said, feeling his mood dropping by the second. He’d never learned French from his mom as she was determined to never move back to France. So she’d say that he had no need for it and then dropped the subject. Espen folded the letter back up, leaving the black and white photo on top, closed it and handed it over to Benjamin who took out his wand to seal it back up with magic.

Espen took a deep breath, and got up. He looked over to the front table, where the faculty sat and spotted Madame Maxime in deep conversation with Dumbledore. As he walked up to the table, Dumbledore looked surprised over at Espen, soon followed by Madame Maxime’s own surprised look.

“I did as you told me to, Madame Maxime. I wrote to my mother about you and she sent me this.” Espen said and handed over the heavy letter. Madame Maxime looked confused down at the letter as she opened it. It wasn’t before she saw the black and white picture that her face changed. She smiled at the letter and Espen could see her eyes become slightly wet.

“Zank you…” she finally said and looked up into his eyes with a warm smile. Espen only nodded then walked back down to the Gryffindor table. When Espen finally sat down again, he glanced back up the faculty table. Madame Maxime held the picture in one hand and the other in front of her mouth. Even at this distance, it was easy to spot her wet eyes.

The end of the school year closed in on the first-years. Espen, Benjamin, Dennis, Nathan, Jimmy and Nigel spent day in and day out practicing spells and memorizing ingredients in potions. Most of their exams had been set in the days after the Third Trial, something Espen really wanted to see. So he had to focus all his energy reading over his notes from lectures and wand movements. He was determined to get good grades in at least Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Charms, the three most useful subjects to him. Espen spent most of his time reading up in the usual spot, with Benjamin. He was by far the one who was most prepared for the exams. He'd been studying for months already.

“I'm not that early out, you know.” he said to Espen over top of the book he was reading, “It's all of you guys who are late.” He was halfway right. Espen should have started months ago, but he had been to occupied trying to find out what Dennis was trying so hard to hide from him. He'd tried to follow Dennis, without any luck. He'd tried to ask Colin again, who again, told him to leave Dennis be. Nathan and Jimmy had been far too focused on training that when Espen asked if they had started to study, both boys became pale as sheets.

So now the all six first year boys sat up in the dusty classroom, with their books and notes from the year. As the room only had one three seater sofa, the rest of them had pulled some chairs from the big pile of old furniture in the corner and out them in a neat circle around the only table that wasn’t broken. These little study sessions allowed the boys to practice all sorts of charms, transfigurations and other spells that they couldn’t do safely in the Gryffindor common room, as crowded as it was these days, with exams coming up.

It was after one of these study sessions that Espen finally made some progress about his missing classmates. He’d stayed behind to work on his Wingardium Leviosa charm and was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, when he noticed something he’d never seen before. On one of the stonewalls, there was a small gap in the shape of a door, only a bit ajar. He looked around and confirmed that the hall he was in was indeed empty. He tried to pry the door open with his fingers and with a little work it slowly started to open. As the door was open wide enough for him to slip in, he heard some noise at the end of the hall, so he quickly slipped in and when he stepped inside, the door slowly slid back into its original position. With the door closed, the room was pitch black.  
“Lumos.” Espen said and the tip of his wand burst out in light that revealed the room he’d stepped into. It was a narrow hallway, with a set of spiraling stairs leading down. Wondering where this passage would lead, he pointed his wand ahead and started to walk down the stairs. It wasn’t a very long passage, so he soon stood over another stone wall, that didn’t look like it would move soon. He tried to push, kick and shove at the wall, but it didn’t even flinch. Then Espen remembered their study sessions and the latest addition to his charms. “Alahomora” he said in desperation. To his surprise, the thick wall suddenly gave in and slid open like a door. He stepped out from the narrow passage and noticed that he’d climbed two storied down and ended up close to the front halls marble staircase. Very happy with himself for actually finding a secret passage, he pointed his wand at the now hidden door, said “Alahomora” and went back the way he came. He was just thinking to himself that he had to tell the other first years about this passage when he heard voices at the top of the stairs. The narrow walls distorted the sound a bit, but he was quite certain that it was a male voice. Espen was a little put out by the fact that this secret passage wasn’t as secret as he first thought when the voice ahead called out a name he knew: Nigel. Espen quickly whispered “Nox” which put out the light on his wand and slowly crept up the stairs and the voices became clearer. It was a male voice for sure, but what he said didn’t make much sense to Espen, being as disoriented as he was in pitch black darkness.  
“Who knew you’d actually go for this, Nigel. You’re…” then a loud moan. Espen froze, dead in his tracks. Espen could see some light ahead, pale, like from a Lumos charm. The voice continued, sounding a little rushed, “…very good at this… don’t stop… use your tongue…” the voice filled the room more the further up Espen managed to creep up, and the voice became louder and louder. Then Espen could finally see who was talking, and his jaw dropped. Whatever he’d thought he would walk into, this was not it! Ahead of him, there was a boy, by the looks of his school uniform, a Hufflepuff. On the ground, on his knees was Nigel. Even though Espen could only see the back of him, the strawberry blonde hair and clothes told him it was indeed Nigel. He was on his knees in front of the other boy, bobbing his head and holding something in his hands as he did. Espen had an idea of what he was holding, when he noticed that the older boy’s pants was on the ground. The older boy had a glimmering prefect sign on his uniform, just like the Gryffindor prefect he’d seen him with before had, but Espen had never even seen this boy before! The Hufflepuff had his head leaned back at the wall and his eyes closed with one hand resting on top of Nigel’s head, holding a good chunk of Nigel’s hair in his hand. It didn’t look like it hurt, but the Hufflepuff was obviously helping with the bobbing. As the prefect moved his body a little, Espen sneaked another few steps up and got to see the scene from a new angle, confirming his suspicions. Now being able to see the scene from a side view, he could finally see what Nigel was holding in his hands. He had the Hufflepuff’s dick in his mouth, using one of his hands to wank the length of the dick as his head bobbed up and down the shaft and his other to play with the heavy ballsack under what looked like at least a 17cm (7”) dick. The Hufflepuff opened his eyes and looked down as Nigel’s mouth slid up and down his shaft.  
“Man… This is so great!” the Hufflepuff said hoarsely as he began to thrust his hips a little into Nigel’s face. Nigel gagged all off a sudden and let the dick out of his mouth.

“Don’t thrust so hard in, ok? I can’t take it all at once.” He said and without even waiting for a response, grabbed the Hufflepuffs dick in his hand and guided into his own open mouth. The older boy moaned as Nigel worked on his dick. He grabbed hold of Nigel’s hair again and started to thrust his hips again, but more slow this time.

“I’m going coming now… I-I can’t hold it any longer,“ the Hufflepuff said panting and a few seconds later he gave out a muffled scream of pleasure. His hands had moved to the back of Nigel’s head and pushed it as far down the length of his dick as he could. Even in the dim light, Espen could see Nigel’s eyes tearing up as he struggled to breathe. It only lasted a few seconds though. The Hufflepuff finally released his grip of Nigel’s head and Nigel was left gasping for air.

“That was awesome, Nigel. Give George a thank you from me, alright?” the Hufflepuff winked at Nigel as he zipped up his trousers again.

“Sure Danny. So you’re in?” Nigel said as he got up on his feet and dusted off his own trousers.

“You bet I am.”

Finally, Nigel and the Hufflepuff quietly snuck out the way they entered and left Espen alone in the dark with his mind, still in uproar from what he’d seen and heard. His mouth felt very dry as he thought over what the Hufflepuff had said before he zipped up his pants. “Give George a thank you from me, alright?” and then the look on Nigel’s face… Espen didn’t even notice that he’d reached the top pf the stairs and leaned into the hidden door, staring into the darkness. His mind was so in shock that he hadn’t even noticed how hard and throbbing his own dick was and that he’d already grabbed hold of it with his own hand. With a small sigh, he started to wank himself. Slowly at first, but increasing the speed as he felt himself come closer to his release. Maybe the dark led his other senses to become more potent, but he could swear that he could hear the cum spray out from his dick and left echoes as the drops landed on the cold stone floor.

Weak in his knees, Espen slid all the way down the wall and sat there for a minute or two. His mind drifted over to Nigel again, and what he’d done! He’s taken the Hufflepuff prefect’s dick into his mouth and apparently, the Hufflepuff has shot his cum, all of it, down his throat! This was all new to Espen and he reminded himself to ask the one and only expert he knew on the subject of wanking and cum; Nathan.

Espen left the dark secret passage behind and ventured into the light corridors, thinking that he should head over to the dormitories to see if Nathan was there, when he rounded a corner and saw Dennis at the end of the corridor. He smiled to someone Espen couldn’t see. Espen started to walk closer to get a better look, when this someone stepped into view. A girl their own age walked closer to Dennis, grabbed his hands and leaned in close… and they kissed.

Espen stopped dead in his tracks. It felt like his stomach had been filled with bricks. Slowly, Espen backed around the corner again and walked in the opposite direction. Espen didn’t know how long he walked around the castle, but when he finally came back to the Gryffindor common room, his feet was aching. He walked up the stairs and into the dormitory and found the other five first years asleep. He walked past the five post beds and sank into his own. He turned over to his side and looked at the body in the next bed. Dennis was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his deep breaths. Why hadn’t he told Espen about the girl?


	11. Hidden Away

June had finally arrived, which meant exams, lots of them. Long before anyone felt ready, Espen and the other first-years sat in a hot exam room, writing down everything they knew. Most of their exams were written ones, but the Potions exam had both a written and a practical one. This time, Espen managed to finish his elixir without melting his cauldron as he did before Christmas. The only exam that Espen felt went perfectly, was the Transfigurations exam. He knew all the wand movements, formulas for transfiguration and could even put in some information from the next level books he’d been reading. Professor McGonagall gave him a nod as he turned in his paper and he smiled back.

“Finally, FREEDOM!” Nathan shouted as they came out into the fresh air and sun outside the castle. Their last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts, had been one of the hardest ones yet. Espen felt he had done alright, but he didn’t think it went half as good as the Transfigurations exam. 

“Thank goodness that’s over!” Jimmy said as he sat down onto the grass outside the castle walls. It was a beautiful day. The six first-years drifted down towards the lake, like so many others. There was already several students splashing around in the cool waters. 

“Should we take a swim?” Nigel suggested and looked at the others. They all cheerfully agreed, as they all were sweaty from the exam room, and not just from the heat. They ran the last distance before starting to take off their clothing by the shore. 

“Last one in is a rotten potato!” Nigel said as he finished first, tossing his shirt in the growing pile of clothing. Espen couldn’t help but to look around at the other boys. He hadn’t seen all of them this close to naked before. The exception was Dennis, from their dares several months back, but he hadn’t seen any of the others bare chested before. The best looking one of them was of course Nathan. Even at eleven, he had a firm chest and hints of abs and muscles forming. No real surprise there, Espen thought. Nathan exercised regularly, keeping in good shape. Jimmy was next to finish undressing, leaving him in only his briefs as he ran into the cold water. Jimmy was the largest of the boys, making him Nathan’s polar opposite. He was chubby, but not directly fat. He would probably put the fat away as he grew more. Benjamin and Nigel finished more or less at the same time as they joined Nathan and Jimmy. Nigel and Benjamin had almost the same bodies, only was smaller than Nigel. None of the boys were very fit like Nathan, but they weren’t chubby like Jimmy either. They simply had healthy eleven year old bodies, even though Benjamin looked like he was seven years old. Espen had to smile, as he knew that Benjamin didn’t look seven at other places. Now it was down to only Dennis and Espen, both rushing to get the last articles of clothing off. Both had spent some time trying to get off their shoes, but Espen had used his wand to loosen the knot, while Dennis had just kicked them off. Dennis did manage to finish before Espen though, by maybe two seconds. Espen sighed as he took off his last sock before joining the others in the waters.

They played around the lake for a good while. The water wasn’t very cold, but cold enough for Espen to feel his dick shrink almost into his body. When they finally came up from the water, they spent a good while just laying down on the warm grass, letting the sun dry their bodies. 

“We should change before dinner.” Dennis said jokingly as he pulled on his briefs, still damp.

“Wouldn’t it be fun to… not?” Nathan grinned. “We could go back up the castle without them on, you know. We can’t wear them as they are wet anyway. What do you guys say? One last dare this year?”

“Are you mad?!” Benjamin said shocked, “there is a lot of people around to see us, Nathan!” 

“They are all too busy playing around in the lake anyway. Hide behind the bush if you want to.” Nathan smiled slyly. 

“So, one by one then?” Espen asked, feeling the familiar sensation down below. Walking around without any briefs on sounded very exciting! “We go behind the bush, take our briefs off and slip into our trousers. I’m in.” Espen finished saying, liking the idea more by the second. The rest of the boys hesitated a moment, before nodding as well. They split up and walked behind bushes, trees and rocks to change. They soon came back, holding their curled up briefs in their hands, before shoving them into the depths of their bags. The first-year boys started to walk back up to the castle, giggling as they went. It felt strange to not wear anything underneath, and the occasional breeze went through the fly and chilled him down there. 

“Any of you want to play some Exploding Snap after dinner?” Benjamin asked as they entered the Great Hall.

“I can’t. I have some things I need to do before bed time.” Nigel said as they sat down.

“What things? We don’t have any homework left.” Jimmy asked, curious. 

“Uhm… I still have that essay to finish, for Moody.” Nigel replied, avoiding eye contact. Espen got the feeling he knew what Nigel was doing though. 

“I can’t either.” Dennis said as he filled his plate with pork chops. “I’m meeting up with Colin after his exam is finished.”

“I can’t ether. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall.” Espen said. This was half-true, as he was going to give her book back for the summer, but he had alternate motives in mind as well. 

After a fulfilling dinner, Espen got up before any of the others and made his way out to the Entry Hall, waiting behind a suit of armor for Dennis to come out. Espen had the feeling that Dennis didn’t plan of seeing Colin at all, but to suck face with the girl, and this time Espen was going to find out who she was! Espen had gone out of his way to find out who she was, looking around in the great hall looked for her after classes to find out who she was, but he somehow missed her. Espen knew that Dennis was seeing her regularly, as he often missed out on afternoon activities with the rest of the first-years. Nigel missed out often too, but Espen already knew who he was seeing. The prefect that had busted them during their last dare, George Jameson. George was a sixth year, along with Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins.

After a little while, the rest of the first-years came out from the Great Hall, chatting as they walked up the marble stairs. Dennis waved goodbye to the others and walked the other way. As soon as he did, Espen ran up the marble stairs and followed him at a distance, taking cover behind statues and suits of armor as he went. He followed Dennis up to the second floor, past Professor Moody’s office. Almost at the end of the hall, Dennis stopped in front of a thick wooden door and looked around. Espen ducked behind a gargoyle, and stayed silent as he heard the door being opened and then shut. He waited a few more seconds before making his way over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard sounds of movement inside and every now and then a faint mumble. Espen got down to his knees and peeked into the keyhole. Inside he saw Dennis and the girl kissing intensely by the windows. The sun outside lit them up nicely, as Espen could see both of them clearly. The girl has long, dark hair and had an exotic appearance. She had tanned skin, a bit like Jimmy. Espen squinted his eyes, trying to see the emblem on her chest. Yellow. Defiantly yellow. That meant that she was in Hufflepuff. Dennis had his eyes closed as they made out. Espen felt a pit in his stomach. It really bothered him that Dennis hadn’t told him about this girl. They were supposed to be best friends for pete’s sake! 

Then Espen heard voices down the hall. He looked down the narrow hall and noticed the shadows of what looked like a group of people coming down here. It would look horrible for him if he was spying on others through the key-hole! Panicking, he raced across the hall and into the first unlocked door he could find and slipped in, before closing the door again. Looking around, he noticed that he’d slipped into some kind of storage facility, with several crates, closets and shelves full of books and jars. Espen didn’t have the time to take it all in though. He pushed his ear against the wooden door and listened for movement outside. To his horror, the voices outside sound like they were just outside the door! His heart was really racing now. He looked around and spotted a large wardrobe with its doors open. Listening outside, the voices came closer and closer to the door and he heard the handle being turned. As quietly as possible, he ran over to the wardrobe, slipped in and started to close the door. The hallway door opened and a group of boys came in. Espen stopped moving the door of the wardrobe. He should be completely hidden in the shadows inside. Espen judged the boys to be around fifteen and sixteen years old, but it was hard to tell. One thing he was sure of, was that they were prefects! They all had the same silver badge on their robes.

“Come on in. Nigel, stay outside if you please.” One of the boys said and then the sound of footsteps and the door closing. “Imperturbabul.” One of the boys said, pointing his want at the hallway door. With a sharp ‘zing’, it illuminated the door in blue light. “There, now no one will bother us.” The boy continued. Espen now recognized him as George.

“You all know why you are here,” George continued and started to pace around the room. Espen pushed himself against the wall inside the wardrobe, making himself as small as possible. “Dumbledore is going to make his decision on who becomes Head Boy before the school year ends, and as you all know, he does this based on our recommendations.”

“If I may intrude here,” one of the other boys spoke up, “it was nice to have that boy outside give me a quick blow, but why should I give Dumbledore you, as my recommendation for that? I want that position myself, you know.”

“Because, my dear Charlie,” George said, and Espen got chills down his spine from how cold his voice had gotten all of a sudden, “that boy outside will be your little slut for as long as I am Head Boy. In addition, since I know that everyone in this room has gotten to play around with that little slut, I won’t mind telling Dumbledore about it.”

“Y-you can’t!” the boy named Charlie stammered. “If you say that, I’ll get expelled!”

“Very true, Charlie. You’re a quick study.” The smirk in George’s voice was clear. Espen heard the other boys move around uncomfortably. 

“Well, if I’m getting expelled, then so are all of you!” the boy said desperate. “You said it, all of us in this room have used him for sex.”

“Well, my dear Charlie… Nigel is, as I said my little slut and would do whatever I told him to do. Including ‘forgetting’ that he’s been with these other gentlemen here. And he would then say that you did other things to him as well, against his will.” George said, his voice cold as the grave. Charlie didn’t say anything else, so George continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “So I expect all of you to give Dumbledore your recommendations for me as Head Boy before long. With six votes, I should make it just fine. Any objections?” no one said a word. “Good. If I make it to Head Boy, you’ll all get more time with my little slut. Maybe I’ll even let you fuck him, if you ask nicely. Then let us give Nigel some work, now shall we?” and without waiting for the other boys to reply, he walked over to the door and opened it up, letting Nigel enter the room again. 

“Nigel, you know what to do.” George said and patted him on the back. Nigel didn’t waste any time, and walked over towards the nearest boy and unzipped his pants. 

The next thirty minutes was filled of the sounds of slurping and moans as Nigel sucked all six of the prefects one by one. Espen didn’t watch. He couldn’t make himself watch. He stood still with his eyes closed and tried to shut out the sounds as the prefects got their reward for coming to this secret meeting. Finally they finished and walked out of the room, leaving George and Nigel alone, with Espen still hiding in the shadows. 

“You did well, Nigel. I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“Y-yeah. I think it went well. I didn’t spill much this time either.” Nigel said, and Espen could hear in his voice how proud he was and it made him sad to hear it in a situation like this. He was being used by these monsters, only that Nigel seemed to like it. This scared Espen a lot! 

“You know, you’ll be busy next year if I become Head Boy. I will need you, more than ever.”

“I know. Do you want me to do you now?” Nigel said, sounding a eager.

“Ahh, no. Not now. I have some things to take care of. Maybe later?” George said and walked out, leaving Nigel and Espen alone in the room. Espen didn’t dare breathe or move an inch. He didn’t want Nigel to know that he’d been there all this time. If he knew, Nigel would never speak to him again. But Espen felt like he had to do something. Talk some sense into Nigel, make him realize how sick this was! As he stood there, thinking about how the heck he was supposed to say that, without hurting Nigel’s feelings, he heard Nigel sigh and walk out as well. 

He’d spent a while in the wardrobe, not being able to move or speak from what he had witnessed. Slowly, he made his way out to the hall again. The door opposite was open, meaning that Dennis and the girl had finished their business in there. Espen felt empty for some reason. He had so many things he wish he’d never found out! If he didn’t know what Dennis was up to, he wouldn’t feel like this and if he’d never followed Nigel out during the first trial, he’d never know what Nigel was forced to do… or was he forced? He seemed to enjoy it, as far as Espen could tell. He made his way up to the Common Room and spotted Nathan and Jimmy in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap, with Benjamin sitting on the sideline, watching the game. He seemed to miss one of his eyebrows.

“Any of you seen Nigel?” Espen asked carefully. 

“Yeah, he is up in the dorm. Why?” Nathan asked, not looking up from his cards.

“I- ehh, want to ask him about something. Nothing big.” Espen said, and walked up the stairs to the dorm rooms. He found Nigel laying on his bed, reading. 

“Hi Espen.” He said cheerfully as Espen walked over and sat on the bed with him.

“Hi Nigel…” Espen said, selecting his next words carefully, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah? About what?” Nigel said, looking up from his book.

“About you and George.” Espen said, hesitating a second before continuing, “I know what the two of you are doing and-“

“Hold up.” Nigel said and slammed his book shut. “You know? How do know?”

“I-I saw the two of you during the first trial, in the woods.” Espen said sheepishly. He didn’t want to say ‘I was in the room while you sucked six guys’. Nigel stared at him for what felt like minutes, not saying anything. He figured that Nigel was trying to come up with some sort of explanation for what they had done. Espen broke the silence, making every word count.  
“He is using you, you realize that? He-“

“Shut up!” Nigel got up to his feet, staring at Espen with anger. “You don’t know anything about him, you hear me? You- You forget you ever saw anything or…” Nigel started pacing, clearly in a state of panic.

“I’m trying to help you, Nigel! You’re my friend an-” Espen said, taking a step forward to calm Nigel, but it had the opposite effect. 

“Don’t!” Nigel shouted, shaking his head. “Back off, Espen. Leave it and just forget what you saw, OK? Please? If you’re truly my friend, back the hell off!”

Espen felt like his stomach had been ripped out. To see Nigel… sweet and innocent Nigel talk like this, deeply hurt Espen.

Without another word, Nigel walked out of the room, leaving Espen alone in the dorm room. Despite the candles lighting up the room around him, Espen felt like a chill had gone through his body. What was he supposed to do now?

“You look like crap!” Nathan said when Espen finally stepped down from the dorm as well. Nigel wasn’t to be seen anywhere.

“Yeah, I feel a little down. It’ll pass, I’m sure. Who’s winning?”

“Nathan is. He’s won all rounds till now. Jimmy is almost out of cards to play now, so it should be over soon.” Benjamin pitched in, looking Espen over with worry in his eyes. “Nathan is right, you do look like crap.”

“Thank you for that heart-warming comment, Benjamin,” Espen said sarcastically. “What happened to your eyebrow? The cards blow up in your face?” 

“Yeah…” Benjamin said, blushing a little. “I overextended and it just-“

BOOM!

The cards in Nathan’s hands blew up in a small gush of smoke, leaving Nathan with a face black with soot and his blonde hair grey with ash. The best part of the whole situation, was that Espen felt himself laugh so hard that his stomach hurt. For 60 perfect seconds, he forgot that Dennis kept his girlfriend a secret and that Nigel was being used by a prefect to become Head Boy! For those 60 perfect seconds, he laughed until his eyes teared up and he almost fell out of his chair because he was laughing so hard from Nathan’s expression. Sadly, 60 seconds can’t last forever.


	12. Third Task Drama

With the exams over and dealt with, all that was left for the school to talk about was the Third Trial. Everywhere Espen walked, he heard people talk and wonder about what the trial was going to be.

“It has to be something dangerous! I mean, the dragons? They have to top that!”  
“I’ve heard that they have to find treasure underground!”  
“No, it’s a race to the middle of the forbidden forest!”

This was just some of the things people were talking about, and the first-years were no different. Speculations on what the Champions could do this time, continued far into the evenings. Espen only contributed half-heartedly to the conversations. Nigel was avoiding him now, not even wanting to look at him, at least not on purpose. As if this wasn’t enough, Dennis still sneaked around with the girl. This wasn’t a problem in itself, but it annoyed him beyond what he thought possible! He thought about Dennis and the Hufflepuff girl together whenever his mind drifted from lack of other things to think about, so the picture of Dennis kissing the girl was imprinted into his mind. It made him feel sick to his core! This even showed on the outside, making people question his health.

“I’m fine, professor. Nothing to worry about.” Espen said to Professor McGonagall when he finally delivered her book back. She studied him over her glasses.

“You should go to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey take a look at you. You don’t want to miss out on the trial tomorrow, do you?”

“No, I’ll do that professor. Thank you again for the book!” Espen said and hurried out of the room, not wanting to be questioned anymore. 

As he closed the door firmly behind him, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Though it did nothelp one bit, he started to walk towards the Common Room, wanting to see if any of the other first-years wanted to play some Gobstones or something. Closing in on the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw a couple of people exit it—Nigel and George. Espen stopped, not wanting to catch Nigel’s attention, but the two of them walked over towards Espen. Nigel happened to look up as they closed in and the happy smile he had on his face faded. 

Espen didn’t say a word as the two of them walked past him and further down the corridor. He heard a door open and close, then silence. Was this how it was going to be from now on? A cold shoulder from Nigel and Dennis ignoring him? Another person came out from the portrait. It was Benjamin. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Espen.

“Espen? What’s wrong?” he said and walked over to where Espen still stood, frozen to the spot.

“N-nothing, Benjamin.” Espen said. He could hear how unconvincing he sounded and Benjamin seemed to think the same.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me… Come on, tell me. Maybe I can help?” Benjamin said and put a hand on Espen’s shoulder. His seemed to spread warmth from where his hand touched Espen.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Espen asked seriously.

“How bad is it?” Benjamin said with a worried look on his face.

“It’s pretty bad…” Espen finally said, “I don’t want to say it here though. Can we go to the old classroom?” he asked and Benjamin nodded. 

Still with Benjamin’s hand on his shoulder, the two of them walked over to the dusty old classroom where they had spent so much time together reading for the exams. Espen almost fell into the cushions and felt himself sink into them. Benjamin sat down next to him, still with worry across his pale face. Espen swallowed. Was he really going to tell Benjamin everything that bothered him? He decided to start with the less serious of the two; Dennis.

“Dennis is avoiding me,” Espen started. It was hard to talk about this, but he pushed through. “He is seeing someone, a girl from Hufflepuff I think, and he hasn’t told me about it and he is avoiding me because of it!” he said angrily. This was about losing his best friend to some stranger and Dennis not even daring to tell him that she was the reason for it! Espen explained this to Benjamin as well as he could, convincing himself that he wasn’t selfish because of it. When Espen finished, Benjamin was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Espen… if I am to be honest here, I’m surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“Well, I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t noticed something strange between the two of you for some time now, but I always thought that the two of you have been fighting over something, not ignoring each other.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The way I’ve been seeing it, you have been ignoring him just as much as he’s been ignoring you, maybe even more. Have you tried to talk to him at all about this?” Benjamin finally said. Espen sat speechless. What Benjamin said sounded very reasonable. Sure, the two of them had talked during classes and stuff, but Espen hadn’t actually asked Dennis about what was going on. Not even once.

“No… I haven’t,” Espen said after five agonizing seconds. Had he really been ignoring Dennis? In his mind, he had been doing the exact opposite, as Dennis invaded his thoughts and dreams. Then again, not all of those thoughts had been about the girl he was hiding…

“What did you think we were fighting about?” Espen asked, realizing what Benjamin had said.

“Ohh… uhmm…” Benjamin blushed, “You know… something else.”

Espen raised an eyebrow. He thought he knew what Benjamin meant with ‘something else’ and he didn’t like it.

“Was that all?” Benjamin sounded relieved and got up from the couch.

“No. That’s not all,” Espen said darkly. 

“Ohh? More about Dennis?”

“No… not about Dennis. This one is a lot more serious, but before I tell you anything about it, promise me that you won’t tell anyone about what I am about to say to you!”

The sudden change in Espen’s tone seemed to make Benjamin realize that the worst was yet to come. Benjamin nodded. “I promise, Espen.”

Espen took a deep breath and told Benjamin all of it. He told him about what he’d seen and heard in the woods during the first trial. He told him what he saw when he stumbled onto the secret passage, while hiding in the wardrobe only a few halls away from where they stood now, and finally about what Nigel had said just a few days ago when Espen confronted him with it. All while Espen’s tale, Benjamin’s face turned white from shock. 

“You can’t be serious about this, Espen!” Benjamin said when Espen had finished.

“I am afraid so…” Espen said and fell into the cushions again. 

“This is bad!” Benjamin said as he started to pace back and forth, “We have to tell someone! McGonagall or Dumbledore or-“ 

“That’s the problem!” Espen almost shouted out in desperation. “If we tell anyone, it will bring down George, sure, but it will ruin Nigel forever! He’ll never talk to me and the rest of the school will treat him like shit because of what he’s done. I can’t let that happen to him, Benjamin. I just can’t. There has to be some other way to get Nigel out from under George without ruining him forever.”

“I don’t know what else there is to do, Espen. I honestly don’t. I-I don’t know what to do here! I just learned about wanking! Sucking is something much bigger!” Benjamin burst out in desperation. This made Espen smile, despite the situation.

“Does anyone else know about this?” Benjamin asked cautiously. Espen shook his head.

“Only you and me. And Nigel and George, plus some of the prefects.”

“I mean… Does anyone other than you, me and Nigel know that YOU know?” Benjamin said. 

“No, but-“

“I think I have an idea…” Benjamin said and started pacing again, “It’s not going to be clean and Nigel will be hurt, but he won’t be hurt half as much as he would have been if this doesn’t work.” He continued, almost for himself, “I mean, if the whole school were to know about the things he’s done, like you said, he’d be ruined for the rest of his years here.”

“What do you-“ Espen tried again, but Benjamin seemed like he was in his own world now. Finally, Benjamin looked straight at Espen. Benjamin pushed his glasses further up his nose. Espen could see that he had a plan!  
***  
An hour later, Espen and Benjamin walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, still talking about their plan for Nigel.

“It has to work. It’s the only shot we have here,” Benjamin said for the fifth time, more to reassure himself than Espen. They approached the Portrait of the Fat Lady and briefly stopped, caught up in their conversation as they were.

“Do you think it will work?” Benjamin asked, his face filled with worry and doubt.

“I don’t know, but it is as you said—our only shot,” Espen replied. He felt like he had a pit in his stomach that had been filled with bricks!

Suddenly, the portrait opened up and someone came out. It was Dennis. Benjamin and Espen exchanged looks and Benjamin gave Espen a reassuring smile. “I think I should go. I have homework to finish,” He said and left Espen and Dennis alone.

“Hi,” said Espen

“Umm… Hi,” Dennis said back, a looking a little uncomfortable.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you!” both boys managed to say at the same time.

“You first,” Espen said, feeling himself blush a little.

“Alright. Umm… I tried to tell you this a few times the last few months, but I… have a girlfriend,” Dennis said also blushing a little now. Espen tried to seem surprised by the news.

“Ohh, umm... who is she?”

“Her name is Angela,” Dennis said, giving Espen a sheepish smile. “She is in Hufflepuff and a second year.”

“Well, congratulations!” Espen said, forcing a smile of his own. It felt very stiff and fake, but hopefully it did the trick.

“Yeah. As I said, I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.” Dennis said, looking down at his feet. He really did look like he’d been wanting to tell him, Espen thought. 

“It’s alright. Nothing to worry about,” Espen said reassuringly. Dennis looked up and their eyes met. Espen could stare into those brown eyes forever, he thought. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Dennis asked after what felt like an eternity. 

“Ohh… Umm, I forgot. I’m sure I’ll remember it later,” Espen said, hoping Dennis would actually forget about it.

“You always forget things,” Dennis said with a warm smile. That smile…

“By all means, leave me hanging, boys,” They heard the Fat Lady say. The portrait was still open.

“Should we go inside?” Espen asked and gestured towards the open portrait, and Dennis nodded. Inside, the first thing Espen saw was Benjamin giving both of them a sly smile. Espen guessed Benjamin knew more than he let on. Even more interesting though, Colin had the same sly smile as Benjamin had . Espen had to wonder, what if Colin had sent Dennis to talk to Espen, just as much as Benjamin had sent Espen to talk to Dennis..?

The quiet evening turned into a fitful night, and night into an ecstatic morning. It was time for the third trial! The entire school buzzed with excitement.

“I heard that they won’t let people go down to the quidditch pitch!” Nathan said to the ones that would listen during breakfast that morning.

“What’s so special about that?” Jimmy asked.

“That’s where it’s going down!” Nathan said excited, “Don’t you see? They are going to fly!”

Espen just rolled his eyes. He didn’t think that they would fly—it wouldn’t be fair. Three of the Champions were excellent quidditch players, leaving Fleur Delacour at a huge disadvantage. It had to be a fair fight for everyone. It must be something about the points they had been receiving that could give some sort of an advantage. A race or a timed event of some sort, Espen thought to himself as he chewed on his fried eggs. Benjamin sat down at the table and gave Espen a nervous smile. The two of them had talked about the plan far into the night before, making sure that it could and would work, and most importantly, save Nigel’s reputation. It wasn’t fool proof, that was for sure, but it was the closest they could come to it.

Espen could see George sitting several benches further down. Nigel sat beside him, listening in on every word George was saying with a strange look on his face. Was it love?

“Are we doing the right thing, Benjamin?” Espen asked his blond friend as he looked down the table. Benjamin followed his gaze.

“I think so. We don’t really have a choice to do anything else, do we?”

“What are the two of you whispering about?” Nathan asked suddenly. He had stopped explaining how a race on broomsticks would be the perfect trial and stared at Espen and Benjamin with curiosity.

“Umm, nothing. Just…” Espen fumbled, desperately trying to find something to say.

“It’s not going to be a race on broomsticks, Nathan.” Dennis pitched in as he sat down next to Espen and Benjamin.

“Why not?” Nathan asked a little offended that Dennis would reject his brilliant theory. “It fits!”

“Really?” Dennis said with a sarcastic tone as he loaded his plate with toast, “What about Fleur Delacour, then? You don’t think she’ll be at a huge disadvantage against three Quidditch players?”

“I… Well… Maybe, but-“

“The one thing I think you have right, is that it’s going to be a race of some kind,” Dennis continued, “I think that the points they have now, and the difference between them are going to be some kind of timer, giving the ones with the most points a head-start.”

“But where is the magic in it?” Jimmy interrupted, waving his own toast around as he gestured into the air.

“Maybe it will be some sort of obstacle on the way or something, I don’t know…” Dennis said with a sly grin and took a big bite of his toast. 

Suddenly, a different kind of mumbling in the hall caught Espen’s attention. He looked down the table and saw a few older students holding copies of the Daily Prophet, all whispering amongst themselves. A few of them looked up the table towards where Harry Potter sat, also reading a copy of the Prophet. 

“What’s that about, you reckon?” Espen asked the others.

“Who knows?” Nathan said mildly interested and looked around. Espen spotted one of the students putting the paper down on the table, continuing to whisper with the ones around. 

“Hey, can I borrow that?” Espen shouted to the student, who gave him a quick glance and slid the paper over. One look at the front page gave him all the answers he needed. 

‘Harry Potter – Disturbed and Dangerous’ the headline read. Espen didn’t need to read the rest. He quickly looked over at Dennis, who was busy loading his plate with eggs now. Dennis adored Harry and reading something like this would surely anger him. With that in mind, Espen hid the paper in his bag. 

The day went quicker than any would have thought, and before they knew it, they had eaten dinner and Dumbledore spoke to the school, telling them about where they would meet to watch the third and final trial; The Quidditch Pitch. The four champions all got up and left the hall to thunderous applause from all the houses. 

“Come on, we want to get some good seats!” Nathan said excitedly and almost dragged the other first-years to make them walk faster. 

“We’ll get there soon enough!” Jimmy said and laughed.

“I agree!” Dennis said and smiled from ear to ear, “I hope Harry wins.”

A little guilty, Espen forced a smile of his own. If only Dennis knew what the paper had said about Harry Potter…

“Look!” Benjamin shouted out as the quidditch pitch came into view. Espen almost shouted out himself! The field wasn’t flat and empty, like one might have thought it to be, but something very tall and green reached almost half way up to the lowest of the goal hoops!

“What is that?” Nathan asked as they came closer.

“It’s… trees of some kind, I think.” Benjamin said, and he was very close. As they came to the edge of the field, they finally got a better look up-close. They were plants—that was for sure. They formed a wall of green all around the field, except one small gap on one of the edges.

“They’re hedges!” Espen shouted out when he realized what they actually were, “It’s a labyrinth! Look!”

As they climbed the stands, the view confirmed this as well. The whole field was a maze of green walls all leading into a circular middle. Espen thought he could see something golden in the middle, but it was so small and so far away that it was hard to see! They managed to get to one of the stands that were almost empty, so the first years captured the front seats, giving them a great view over the labyrinth. 

“I still can’t see much…” Nathan said grumpily. He was right. Once again, the trial gave a very limited view of what actually happened!

Suddenly Ludo Bagman’s voice filled the whole stadium.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied for first place, on eighty-five points each – Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harr-“

“WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Dennis and Colin both shouted out so loudly that Espen almost missed the rest of what Bagman said.

“-y Potter, both from Hogwarts School!”

Now, Espen and the ones around them started to cheer, but one voice from behind him made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A deep voice that Espen had heard too much of to his liking. He turned around to see, and he had been right—the prefect, George Jameson. He stood at the furthest bench with his classmates and cheered like the rest of them, but that didn’t make Espen calmer.

The two other champions were introduced and their points counted, before getting to three different openings in the hedges. Bagman counted down from three and blew his whistle. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both ran into the maze, soon followed by both Krum and Delacour. Espen spotted the different guards outside the maze.

“Now what…?” Nathan asked no one in particular. As good a question as any, thought Espen.

***  
Every now and then they could see flashes of light inside the maze and once, Espen thought he might have imagined it, even a some flashes on the outside… Strange, he thought. After around ten minutes of nothing special to see, a stream of red sparks came up from the maze, almost like firework. A couple of guards summoned a clear path through the maze and ran to where the spark came from. 

“Looks like one of the champions is down!” Bagman said through his magically enhanced voice.

“Who do you think it’s…?” Dennis asked worried, “I hope it’s not Harry.”

“Don’t worry about Harry, Dennis.” Colin said comforting his younger brother, but he too looked worried.

In the middle of the labyrinth, a bright blue flash lasted for about a second, before going out again.

“What was that?” They heard Bagman’s voice say, confused. “Was that supposed to happen? I thought the walls-“ his voice got cut off. Someone had reversed the voice enhancement charm. 

“What do you think happened?” Jimmy asked from the edge of his seat as the other guards ran into the maze. 

“Nothing good…” Benjamin said darkly. Espen could see several of the staff, including Dumbedore himself come down to the opening of the maze, talking to the one of the guards. From here, it looked like Professor Moody.

Espen looked around and realized that several students had gotten up and walked onto the pitch as well. He looked back and saw that George had already left.

“Umm… I have to go to the bathroom.” He said, trying to sound urgent.

“Fine, I think we’ll be here,” Benjamin said, giving Espen a nod. He knew what he was going to do.

Espen got up and almost ran down the stairs. Looking below, he saw George’s dark hair further down, so he picked up his pace. Out of the stands and into the cold air again, he spotted George walking with a couple of friends. Espen mustered all his courage and ran over and tapped George on the shoulder. The much older boy looked confused down at him.

“Jameson, you’re a prefect, right? Can I talk to you about something? Private?” Espen said in his most innocent and vulnerable voice. George studied Espen’s face for a second, before giving him a quick nod. 

“This will just take a second. I’ll see you guys later.” George said to his two friends and looked at Espen again, “I’ve seen you before somewhere…” 

“Yes, you have,” Espen said, dropping the act. His voice was serious now. “I know about you and Nigel.”

George’s face turned red from anger. He grabbed Espen’s shoulder hard and dragged him behind one of the stands, out of sight from the crowd.

“I don’t know what you think you know, but you should really-“ George said in his most authoritative voice, still holding back the anger, but Espen cut him off.

“I saw you and Nigel during the first trial,” Espen said simply, and enjoyed seeing George’s face go from red to white in under two seconds. “And again a few days ago from inside the classroom where you extorted the other prefects. I know what you’ve been using him for, and it stops now.”

“And what are you going to do, huh? Nigel is going to deny every single word you say, you little shit!”

“That may be so, but what do you think will happen when the school learns about it? And what will happen to that Head Boy position?” Espen said as calmly as he could.

“I-… You still can’t prove anything!”

“I know it will be my word against you and Nigel, but I don’t think the school will care much for who says what. You’ll be a scandal either way. But! I have a proposition for you.” Espen said and George’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean ‘proposition’?”

“I mean, a way for you to still become Head Boy and no one ever finding out that you planned to use Nigel to win the other male prefects over to your side,” Espen said, his voice starting to shake. It was now or never.

“Leave Nigel alone. Don’t talk to him ever again and I’ll never say a word about it til the day I die. I won’t say anything when you become Head Boy. I’ll keep quiet if you keep your word! If any of the other prefects needs to be kept in line, you may tell them that I know and won’t hesitate to rat you all out if it comes to that.”

Espen could see that George seriously thought about it.

“Do you need an answer today?”

“Yes. Now,” Espen said firmly.

“And I’ll still be Head Boy?” George asked. Espen nodded.

“Fine. I’ve gotten what I wanted from that little bitch anyway,” He frowned and walked away, leaving Espen alone behind the stands. Espen looked down and realized his legs were shaking like crazy. He took one deep breath and walked up to the stands again.

“Did you have any trouble?” Benjamin asked as soon as Espen sat down.

“No, everything went fine,” Espen smiled. None of the other first years paid any attention to Benjamin and Espen’s conversation as something happened down at the pitch. A large crowd had gathered in front of one of the entrances and screams filled the air and a shout was repeated over and over again, louder and louder.

“Diggory is dead!”

Espen and the other first-years watched in horror as students were forced away from the entrance and revealed a smaller group of people who surrounded two bodies on the ground.

“Is that… Harry?” Colin asked in shock, but before anyone could answer, one of the two bodies was helped up and carried away by Professor Moody, Harry Potter it would seem, leaving one body left. No one helped this one up, but someone conjured a long white blanket from thin air and covered it. 

Professor McGonagall’s magically enhanced voice filled the stadium now.

“All students, please return to your respective common rooms and await further instructions from your Head of House.”  
***  
Sometime later, the Griffindor Common room was filled with students who had nowhere else to go. Everyone waited for something to happen, for information about what had happened and what was going to happen now!

It had been a few hours since the trial ended, and the six first-year boys sat on their beds in the dormitory.

“It can’t be true, what they shouted I mean.” Nathan said

“It has to be! You saw that they covered up someone, Nathan! It has to be Diggory. Why else would they send us back up here, huh? Diggory is dead!” Jimmy said reasonably.

“I hope Harry is OK…” Dennis said worriedly. Espen, who sat next to Dennis, put his arm around him to comfort him. If the situation hadn’t been so worrisome, this would have been quite nice, as Dennis leaned into Espen and rested his head on Espen’s shoulder. 

The dormitory door opened wide and Colin stood in the doorway.

“McGonagall is here, come down!”

The boys all jumped out of the beds and ran downstairs.

“Everyone here? Good. The Hogwarts Express will arrive in two days, as scheduled.” McGonagall said, obviously shaken.

“Is Diggory really dead?” Someone from the back asked and the room filled with mumbling.

“I am afraid so,” McGonagall said, her voice shaking a little.

“What about Harry?” Colin asked.

“Mr Potter is currently in the infirmary under Madam Pomfrey’s care.”

“So he’s not dead?” Colin asked, his voice full of relief.

“No, he’s not dead, Mr Creevey.” McGonagall said, also sounding relieved. “I suggest you all take care of each other now, as these last couple of days will be very hard on each and every one of us. Headmaster Dumbledore will speak to all of you in the morning about what the school’s future will be.” With that, she gave them all one last, serious look and walked out of the common room, leaving the Gryffindors in stunned silence.  
***

The following day started with, as McGonagall said, with Headmaster Dumbledore speaking to the school during breakfast. Even though he didn’t tell them any new information, he asked that Harry Potter be left alone and not be asked questions about what happened in the maze.

“That sounds ominous…” Nathan mumbled under his breath and he wasn’t the only one. Students from all houses whispered and mumbled now, a humming filling the Great Hall. Dumbledore ignored this, and continued on informing that the usual end of year feast would be replaced by a memorial dinner for Cedric Diggory.

Espen tried it hard to concentrate on what Dumbledore was saying, as something else caught his attention. Nigel sat with them for once, and he looked miserable. He kept glancing down the table towards where George sat, who in turn ignored Nigel completely. A pang of guilt hit Espen for a moment, then he remembered what fate Nigel could have gotten instead if he hadn’t done what he did. It seemed like Benjamin also noticed Nigel’s glances and sent Espen a meaningful look. At least for now, George had kept his word and stayed away from Nigel, but Espen had to wonder if George would still keep his word next semester if he became Head Boy…

The rest of the day went to packing their suitcases and tidying themselves up for the memorial dinner. Espen had just finished packing his own suitcase, trying his best to get it closed. How did he have more stuff than when he arrived here, he thought as he sat on top of his suitcase, trying to get the lock on.

“Hey,” a voice from the door said. Espen looked up and saw Dennis, dressed in his finest robes.

“Hi! Can you help me with this?” Espen said and jumped his suitcase as a demonstration. Dennis smiled, got out his wand and locked Espen’s suitcase with magic.  
“Why didn’t I think of that…” Espen mumbled, but gave Dennis a warm smile, “Thanks!”

“You should know how to do that yourself.” Dennis beamed. He walked past Espen and sat on Espen’s bed, watching as Espen finished the last of his packing. “I can’t believe we made it through this. We passed all of our exams and we’re ready to be second-years!”

“It’s hard to believe, that’s for sure! Feels strange having to go home… I haven’t seen my room in almost a year!” Espen chuckled, “I hope mom has been tidying it up for me. Think of how dusty it would be after ten months!”

“Yeah… Haven’t been to my room since-“ Dennis stopped mid-sentence. Espen looked over at his friend. For some reason, Dennis’ eyes were filled with tears.

“What’s wrong, Dennis?” Espen said and sat down next to Dennis.

“I’ve been such a fool, Espen, keeping things to myself, shutting you out.”

“I did that too, you know… I’ve known about the girl for a while, but I didn’t know her name until you told me the other night.”

“You knew? How did you know?” Dennis said, the surprise was enough to stop the tears.

“I saw you two kiss a while back,” Espen said shrugging his shoulders, “I figured that was why you were so secretive all of a sudden so I left it alone. I knew you’d tell me when you felt ready to.” Dennis looked like he wanted to say something, opening his mouth, but closed it again and instead wrapped his arms around Espen and hugging him tight.

“I am so sorry for being so stupid. I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, Dennis.” Espen said wrapping his arms around Dennis and hugging back. He didn’t know how long they sat there in Espen’s bed, hugging each other, but to Espen it felt like hours. 

***

When the students entered the Great Hall next, the entire room had changed. The room was decorated in black to honor Cedric and to show respect to him and his family. Just the sight made Espen feel sad to his bones. He hadn’t known Cedric Diggory, but the entire atmosphere just felt heavy and somber. The dinner went by quietly and no one really made a huge mess. It seemed like most students had lost their appetite or simply didn’t feel like eating. On the Hufflepuff table, Espen spotted several students crying and holding each other. Finally, Dumbledore rose and the few people that had been talking went quiet. Dumbledore spoke about how Cedric embodied what a true Hufflepuff was like and how the loss of such a person impacted them all, especially because of how he had been killed. He asked the students to raise their glasses for him and they all did.

“To Cedric!” they all said and drank.

“His death affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think you have the right, therefor, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic-“ Dumbledore said, but Espen’s mind went blank. Lord Voldemort? Alive again?

“There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection to Cedric’s death. I am talking, of course about Harry Potter.” Dumbledore continued.

Espen glanced over at the two Creevey brothers who both gave Dumbledore their undivided attention. Espen thought he saw something wet sliding down Colin’s cheek.

“-sort of bravery that few have shown in facing Voldemort, and for this, I honor him.” Like with Cedric, they all raised their glasses for Harry Potter.

The following morning was a beautiful day. Had they not been going home, Espen would have wanted to spend the day outside with his friends. His five, wonderful friends who he’d spent close to a year with, connected with and done stupid dares with, but alas, he sat on a train heading to London. The best part of the trip home, was spending the last few hours with them all, Dennis, Benjamin, Nathan, Jimmy and Nigel, all of them slightly sad that they were going separate ways for the summer. They talked for hours about Voldemort, even though no one said the name, and what would happen now that he was back.

“You really think he is back?” Jimmy said unsure.

“Of course I do!” Dennis said, a little shocked that Jimmy would even ask, “Dumbledore said so. Didn’t you pay any attention to what he said yesterday?”

“I did, but I hope it’s not true…” Jimmy said looking out the window. “Five of my aunts and uncles were killed when he was in power last. I dread for what will happen to the rest of us if he really is.”

When Espen and the rest finally arrived at King’s Cross, his mother stood by herself, finally giving him a warm smile and hugged him tight when she reached him. 

“Ohh my, I’ve missed you honey!” she said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him even tighter.

“Moooom… please,” Espen said, a little embarrassed as both Dennis and Colin stood close by, watching. “Mom, this is Dennis and Colin Creevey, the ones I went to during Christmas break.”

“Oh, hello, ” His mom said, greeting them both, “I am Madeleine. It’s so good to finally meet you both,” She said, giving them both a quick hug. “I hope you boys will visit us sometime during the summer?” she asked cheerfully.

“That would be great, Mrs Norum, but we’ll have to check with dad,” Colin answered politely. 

“Ohh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” She said and gave Colin a wink.

“We should get going, honey.” And with that she took Espen’s suitcase and Hugo’s cage from Espen’s hands and loaded them onto a trolley. 

“I do hope you two can come visit…” Espen said to the two brothers, looking a second longer at Dennis.

“I hope so too.” Dennis smiled and took a step forward and hugged Espen. It felt very warm and comforting. “Take care, Espen and we’ll see each other soon. I’ll write you if we can come visit!”

“Write me anyway. I’ll need someone to talk to during the summer,” Espen said as he squeezed one last time before breaking the hug. 

Dennis looked like he wanted to say something more, but decided against it and instead grabbed his own suitcase and loaded it onto a trolley.

“Don’t give up on him yet.” Colin said, surprising Espen by his tone. He had the same smile that he’d had the night Espen and Dennis started talking again “He is holding himself back, but just give it time. He cares for you more than you realize, Espen.” And with that, Colin walked over to his younger brother and helped him load the trolley, leaving Espen standing alone in the steam from the red train.


End file.
